Confusing what is real
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: The action takes place where manga done a cliffhanger, when the Hebi and Naruto's squads were about to meet. Let's see how much i'm going to wander off from the original story. Sasuxsaku on the spotlight big time! Chapter 2 refilled!
1. Chapter 1

"I got them!" Naruto shouted at the moment his kage bunshin popped away in few hundered meters distance of forest "they're in our range. We'll meet them, believe it!" he clenched his fists and kicked off the tree branch harder.

Sakura followed Naruto's movements, as well as Kiba's, Hinata's, Shino's and Kakashi's. Her plan was simple: get Sasuke's team away from Naruto's and, if possible, talk to Sasuke alone. Problems were two: slipping away from Naruto unnoticed or with good reason and trust the chakra-sensing person on Sasuke's team to sneak her out and follow her. The last one could lead to failure. _But I can't allow that. Two and a half years of training just cannot go off to nothing. If you're not coming home with me or Naruto, then I'm coming with you, even if it means going to the end of the world. _Sakura's eyes became fierce when she thought like that. She and Naruto had been pursuing Sasuke for quite a while now, since Naruto came back to Konoha and yet, only one time they saw him and it ended up again in Sasuke trying to kill Naruto. Then, they decided to round up a new squad and pursue Sasuke AND Akatsuki: the dangeous oganization, whose aims are to gather Bijuu and use them for other, darker purposes. More to it, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, was in the organization, which was even more convenient: in order to kill Itachi, Naruto and Sakura were forced to hunt down and kill Akatsuki. But that's a secondary goal for now.

"We're close!" Kakashi said, prepaing his Sharingan for battle. Slowly, Sakura slowed down her pace and fell behind the squad. Hinata seemed to be the only one who noticed it and slowed down too.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" she asked in her silent voice. Sakura shook her head.

"No, Hinata-chan. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you" the pink-haired kunoichi smiled to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just have to check something. No need for others to worry or know, all right?" Hinata nodded and too smiled, kicking off the branch and flying off ahead. Sakura looked at Naruto's back for a while. _Forgive me, Naruto. I know how much Sasuke means to you as a brother, but…there's no prove that you mean to Sasuke as much. If you get killed, I will never forgive myself anyway. _Sakura turned immediately left and disappeared among leaves.

-x-

"One of them separated" the red-haired kunoichi suddenly said "it's moving west now"

"Who is it, Karin?" the blue-haired shinobi asked, showing his sharp pointy teeth.

"I don't know, but…this person has two types of chakra and a strong one too. Who could that be?" she looked at the black-haired shinobi in front of her. His expressionless face said nothing, but his eyes turned immediate red: Sharingan. Sasuke Uchiha was thinking back…back on the time he first saw Naruto and Sakura after two and half years. And he recognized the sense Karin just discribed to him: Sakura Haruno. He felt the same when she was there, the two types of chakra. Later, Kabuto told him that Sakura has become a medical ninja. _So that's how it is. I see. _

"Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin" he said with his cold usual voice "you three go on ahead and hold off the main group as long as possible. When you see the fireball in the distance, retreat with all the covering you have. Got it?"

"Yeah"

"Got it"

"Roger" Suigetsu said, but asked anyway "where are you going, Sasuke-kun?"

"Somebody wants to see me" he said simply.

"Let me guess" he chuckled shrewdely "girlfriend?"

"What was that?!!" Karin shouted.

"Oh boy" Juugo sighed.

"What? I was just asking"

"Why you little son of a…" Karin was about to strike fist into Suigetsu's face, but a mere voice of Sasuke stoped her.

"Enough" he said "this is no bussiness of yours. Continue with the plan and save your chakra for the battle. Those ain't simple brats you'll be dealing with" and with those words he flew the other direction. Suigetsu sighed.

"No doubt about it. It's an old girlfriend. Guess you're just unlucky, Karin"

"Come here you little sone of a bitch, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Karin shouted by chasing Suigetsu ahead. Juugo sighed again.

"Those two are so annoying"

-x-

Sasuke was flying through the forest to the direction Karin gave to him. His memories, usually floating around his brother and family, or his last fight with Naruto, now suddenly twisted around, back to the night he said goodbye to Sakura. She asked him to take her with him, but he didn't. He couldn't. _She should've understood it back then. But what about now?_ A sudden shake of earth and trees going down brought Sasuke back from his memories and made him land to the ground, which now was cracked. Looked around with his Sharingan, seeking for the source of this power.

"I know you're here, Sakura" he said loudly.

"Observant as usual" a familiar feminine voice pierced the air and a girl with pink hair and jade green eyes stepped from behind the tree.

The two stood like that for a while, looking at each other's eyes and trying to figure out what thoughts were behind them. Since neither succeeded, Sasuke asked with his cold emotionless voice:

"I figured you might want to see me. Why?" he asked. Sakura crossed arms on her chest and leaned against the tree, turning her head to the direction she knew Naruto was in.

"I don't know" she said with dark voice "I suppose, if you were to go along with your team, you'll end up fighting with Naruto. I'm sick of watching you two fight like that"

"So, instead, you've choosen to lure me away from him" Sasuke's lips formed a little smile "so, are we going to talk about Naruto now?"

"Shouldn't we? He's the one who considers you his brother. The pity thing is I cannot say the same about you, Sasuke-kun" Sakura merely turned her eyes to him when she said it. The kunoichi felt that these words came out of her with anger – not the way she planned. Unfortunately, Sasuke noticed it.

"You're angry at my about it then" he simply said, his lips yet again forming a small smile "still, I can't help but wonder" with this word he appeared right in front of Sakura, his arm rammed into tree trunk a little over her head and his eyes fixed onto hers "who're you considering me as?"

This sudden closeness of Sasuke made Sakura feel a little uncomfortable. But years spent with Tsunade and her training methods thought Sakura to hide her emotions. And the more time she spent in pursuing this young man, standind so close to her now, the lesser emotions she felt rebeling inside. The only thing she worried about now was that those emotions were coming back: slowly, but surely.

"Why are you so interested? You didn't show this much interest the last time we met" this made Sasuke chuckle a little bit.

"You changed" he stated "you're not the same Sakura I knew before"

"This was expected after all, right?" the kunoichi looked straight into Sasuke's Sharingan and suddenly saw it disappear: only plain black eyes were left and these were the ones Sakura liked the most.

"Right" he said and retreated from her. The shinobi turned away, but didn't just kick off the ground. Again, he was thinking. Sakura looked at his back, dressed in whites and blacks, and remembered two and half years ago, when they stood like this as well.

"Are you going to walk away now?" she asked silently. Sasuke didn't answer for a while.

"Are you going to ask me to take you with me now?" he asked as well. This made Sakura to let out gasp. She didn't expect him to ask this question she had in her mind for quite a while now. _Guess he's still the same: always one step ahead of everyone. _

"If I did, would your answer be the same?" she asked. Sasuke again was moved into a slight smile.

"I heard you've become a fine medical ninja" he said suddenly "a genjutsu user too" the Uchiha lifted his head a bit and watched the cloud slowly pass by in the blue sky "the Hebi, my team, could surely have some use of you" Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're allowing me to…"

"This time" Sasuke interrupted her "I'm asking you to come with me" Sakura gasped. She expected everything, but this. The first thought about this situation: genjutsu. But no, the kunoichi couldn't feel any presence of the sort. Bunshin to distract her? No. From what anyway?

"Unless you don't want to go anymore" Sasuke turned his head and his black eye fixed on Sakura's.

"I still want to go" she said "I'll go"

"Good" the shinobi said, coldly as usual "then let's go. We need to pick up the rest of Hebi. Naruto and the others might be picking on them"

-x-

Naruto and his squad were still hopping from tree to tree, hurrying ahead.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed "where are they?! Kiba?"

"They're close, but…"

"But what?!"

"Sasuke's no longer there" he said, looking to Akamaru "then again…"

"Sakura's missing too" Hinata said "she just fell behind for a while"

"What?! Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly stopped, making the rest do the same "what did those creeps do to her?"

"My oh my, what a lack of manners, calling us like that" an unfamiliar voice flew through the air. The group turned around and saw three people standing in front of them. Suigetsu smiled, showing his sharp teeth "you must be Uzumaki Naruto"

"Where's Sakura?!!" the blonde boy shouted, his eyes turning red. Kakashi saw this change.

"Calm down, Naruto" he warned.

"That's right" Suigetsu said shrewdely "nothing bad will happen to your precious Sakura. She's in good hands"

"Why you!" Naruto wanted to attack, but a sudden invisible punch touched his chest and he was puched away, only not falling down because Shino caught him with his bugs.

"What an attitude, geez" Karin sighed "he reminds me of you, Suigetsu" she eyed her comrade with angry look.

"Don't burn my lungs, Karin" Suigetsu warned "besides, we have a work to do" he looked down to the group and eyed each and every one of them. _Sasuke-kun was right, these are no brats. Everyone knows Hatake Kakashi and his copy abilities. One must argue whose Sharingan is stronger: Sasuke-kun's or his. There's this bug-using guy, he could be a trouble too and that guy with the dog, or wolf, or whatever that is…he seems to be brute strenght user. And that girl over there…her eyes are different from the usual ones. She must be realy something too. Oh well, this is going to be sweatty. _

"Well, guys, why don't we get this party started. Sasuke-kun tends to be a little crancky if plan is not in motion on time.

"You're quite right about that, Suigetsu" the voice of Sasuke flew through the air behind Suigetsu's back. The shinobi gulped and turned around with best appologising fake smile he could manage.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Didn't see you there"

"Enough" the Uchiha said "let's move outta here"

"Wait!" Naruto shouted "you think we will just let you all go like that? Well, no chance! And where's Sakura?!!" Sasuke looked down to Naruto without emotions.

"Your eyes are so weak" he said "look around sometimes"

"Naruto, move!" Kiba shouted, but it was too late: a huge bang exploded and the ground under them cracked open, causing everyone to loose their balance. Sasuke used the commotion and landed in the middle of the group. He used his elemental recompotion and and entire squad was wrapped with strong bodies of snakes.

"Tha-that explosion" Kakashi stuttered, feeling out of breath "could that be…" Sasuke drew his former sensei closer.

"You should know by now" he said silently, so only Kakashi would hear "she chooses the life she sees fit for her"

"What did you tell her?" Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing of the sort" Sasuke answered simply "you shouldn't worry, Kakashi-sensei. She's in good hands after all" the dust cleared a little bit and Kakashi couold see his former student, standing in the origin of the cracked land. The girl had cold and determined look in her eyes. The only times Kakashi would see these eyes were when Sakura knew that she's doing suicide. _No, now it's different. At those times she wasn't sure of what she was doing. Now she is. Damn! Why? Why her too? _

"S-s-sakura-chan" Naruto stuttered, too feeling like all the air from his lungs has disappeared "what…are you doing?" the girl of his dreams turned her now cold and unfamiliar eyes to Naruto and the boy saw something he has only seen few times: cold, determination and harshness. Sakura closed those terrifying eyes for some time, then opened them again and suddnely took off the head band, with the leaf symbol on it. She then took tone kunai and stroked it hardly through the metal: there was now a notch left…a usual notch shinobi wear, when they leave their villages.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto's eyes followed her every move when she put the band back to her head and tied it.

"Now" she said coldly "I can only hope you will find in your heart to forgive me, Naruto" she looked at him and he looked back at her…and the black gap between them seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking them appart. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, eyes turning red.

"You" he said with anger "what did you do?" Sasuke only stared back at him and said nothing, but released the squad. Naruto wanted to attack Sasuke, but Juugo jumped between them, with his fist pushing Naruto back. He wanted to continue, but Kakashi shouted:

"No, Naruto! Don't!" he looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura and back at Sasuke "it's not worth it anymore. They're out of reach now" the Uchiha chuckled slightly.

"Nice to know that there's someone who understands it" he said "let's go, Juugo. We still have things to do" and they both jumped up to the tree, where Suigetsu and Karin were waiting. Sakura wanted to follow, but Naruto stepped in her way.

"You're not going with him!" he shouted at her "I'm not letting you go away from me as well! Not if I can help it!" Sakura glared at him for a moment.

"Step out of the way" she said "don't provoke me, Naruto"

"You're not going, Sakura-chan" the girl inhaled deeply and with all the sudden launched her fist, full of chakra into Naruto's belly. The boy spat out blood over her shoulder. At that moment, she whispered to his ear:

"Please, forgive me, Naruto. But I cannot go alongside with you anymore. For this is the only way to bring Sasuke-kun back" and with these words, Naruto flew away from her fist and hit the tree. Sakura jumped up to join her new team and they all kicked off the tree branch.

Naruto was on the brink of loosing concesness. His last thought was the image Sakura and Sasuke, consumed by darkness…


	2. Chapter 2 Refilled Sorry

The team Hebi, now with Sakura alongside, was moving through the forest, sun slowly moving down to western horrizont.

Suigetsu threw a look at Sakura, who was flying by Sasuke's side and smiled shrewdely.

"That's one hell of a beauty you got there, Sasuke-kun. I say, your taste is good" Sasuke threw him an angry look, but before he could say anything, Karin's fist collided with Suigetsu's face, which, as usually, turned into water immediatelly.

"One more word, water boy, and you'll evaporate into thin air" she hissed to him. Sakura watched the scene with a look, which obviously said: what an idiots. Sasuke noticed her expression and said:

"Don't mention it. They're always like that. You'll get used to it" Sakura scoffed.

"Sure I will. I managed to get used to Naruto after all" Sasuke's lips again formed a little smile.

"That's a good thinking"

Suigetsu managed to escape Karin's fists and closed to Sakura and winked to her.

"You must be really something if Sasuke-kun accepted you to the Hebi. What is it you can do, beauty?" Karin again chaced after Suigetsu and punched him into face.

"You call this little brat a beauty?!" she shouted. This time, Sakura got annoyed and angry. She kicked off the branch harder and flew right into a tree.

"What the-" Suigetsu's mouth fell open.

"Don't worry" Sasuke said with ease "she's more than meets the eye" with those words, Sakura's fist collided with the tree trunk and it immediatelly turned into smithereens. Next second Sakura appeared behind Karin's back and rammed her feet into it, forcing her down to the ground. The girls fell and if Sakura haven't retreated her chakra-full feet, Karin would be dead meat already. The red-haired kunoichi hit the ground, making a huge hole there. She spat out blood as she hardly lifted herself from the ground. Sakura was now standing in front of her, fists rammed into her hips. Karin looked up, breathing rapidly.

"Wha-what are you?" she breathed out.

"The one, who won't allow you to call me brat. From now on, watch your back when I am around. Got that, four-eyes?" she teased her, looking to the broken glasses Karin lost when she collided with the ground.

Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu were watching the scene from above. Juugo smiled, looking down to Sakura.

"Now that girl really is something, isn't she?"

"Tell me about it" Suigetsu agreed "and she kicked Karin's good-for-nothing ass so smoothly. Man, I envy you Sasuke-kun. I think I like her already" the Uchiha only smiled slightly to the pink-haired young woman, who turned around and found his eyes. _Well, Sakura, you surely aren't the same anymore. Juugo's right. You really are something. You've always been. _

"I don't think that's all of what she can do" Sasuke said, still smiling slightly "she was thaught by one of the Sannin after all"

"No kidding?" Suigetsu again looked to Sakura with amazement.

"That makes her even dangerous to us too" Juugo said, looking to Suigetsu with a bit of irony.

"It sure does" Sasuke agreed "Hey, Sakura! Patch up Karin and let's go. We need to get out of this forest by nightfall" the pink-haired girl nodded and kneeled down to Karin. She used her medical ninjutsu to restore her body to normal and after few minutes the Hebi was miving on again.

-x-

Naruto was returning from darkness slowly, soft sounds of leaves moving and fire sparkling slowly coming to his ears. Then, a sudden wave of memories of Sakura leaving with Sasuke and them both merging into darkness suddenly woke him up and he sat up with a jump.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Naruto" a familiar voice met his ear and a strong hand pushed him back to lying possition "lie down and rest. You've been beaten up pretty hard, you know" Naruto turned his head to the speaker and saw Kakashi, lit up by the light of fire. The surroundings were already darker then he remembered: the night was coming.

"It wasn't just a nightmare, was it?" the boy asked, secretly hoping for it to be only a dream.

"Unfortunatelly, no" Kakashi said, his voice a little sad "I sent Team Kurenai back to Konoha to report about the event and to receive new orders. Although I suppose they will stay the same: hunt down the Akatsuki"

Naruto looked to his former sensei and wondered what he was really thinking about Sakura leaving like that. Naruto himself felt even emptier and lonelier right now then he was before. _Sakura-chan. You said this is the only way, but before you said we'd do this together. Then why? I don't understand. I think…I might've made a mistake. I might've never really understood what you were feeling to Sasuke…I might've been wrong all these years. _

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Why? I try to understand her, but I can't. Why did she do this?" Kakashi fell into silence for a while, thinking carefully of an answer.

"These things, between people like Sasuke and Sakura are not really easy to explain. To put it simply, Sakura left, because she loves Sasuke more than anything in this world. She's even willing to sacrifice friendship between you and her to save him from darkness. That's, I suppose, how it is"

"She did say that this is the only way to bring Sasuke back" Naruto said, sitting up slowly: the pain from Sakura's punch was still sensible in his belly "she said she couldn't go alongside with me anymore" Kakashi nodded.

"In a way, she is right. Sasuke might not know it, but all the time he spent with Sakura in the Team Seven, he attached to her more than he could've ever imagined. After all, she always had an extraordinary power over him, especially when it came to supressing his dark side. I'd be surprised if Sasuke didn't convince himself that one of the reasons he's leaving Konoha is to protect Sakura from possible danger from Akatsuki" Naruto listened to Kakashi, watching how fires are sparkling. And then, for a slight second, he thought he saw the faces of Sasuke and Sakura…they looked like the old days: smiling with ease.

"I used to think that everything's possible if you want it bad enough" the boy said sadly "but now I'm not so sure about it anymore"

"But you still believe in those words, right?" Kakashi asked and Naruto's face immediatelly changed into relieved one.

"Sure I do. Believe it" _If that's your plan, Sakura-chan, then it's perfect. All I have to do is believe in you and clear as many enemies from your way as possible. I know you can do it. Believe it! You can bring Sasuke back! _

-x-

The Hebi stopped just when the first stars began to appear in the night sky. They were now sitting around a fire at the edge of the forest, which gone into wide field and lake with it. Suigetsu done a pause in drinking his water and looked at Sasuke.

"So, what's the plan? I thought we were going to remove some Akatsuki thrash from the picture" Sasuke lifted his eyes to him.

"You and the rest will. I have something precice I'm going to do"

"Like what?"

"Like killing Uchiha Itachi" this name made everyone stiff a little. Sakura, who was sitting steadily and looking to prancing flames, lifted her eyes to Sasuke. The guy could read the word "worry" all over them.

"You know where he is?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're meeting in Uchiha's hideout. Things will end there eventually" everybody looked at him with respect and amazement. But Sakura was still worries. She remembered fighting Itachi some time before and although it turned out to be a mere replication, he was hard to defeat for four of them. Then again, she didn't exactly see what powers Sasuke has developed now. The kunoichi turned her eyes back to the fire. _If Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, that means he's gotten way stronger than before. Maybe even stronger than the time we met the first time. I can only hope that this is enough. Still, he'll be leaving again and who knows if he'll come back. _

"Alright, everyone, get some sleep" Sasuke ordered, standing up "I'll keep an eye out" and he jumped up, heading into dark fields. Sakura watched him with a corner of an eye, fighting off the urge to follow.

"Sakura-san" Juugo called "have a little faith in Sasuke-kun. He's good at fighting. Sometimes he gets even scary, you know" Sakura smiled slightly to him.

"I know he is. It's just not his first emcounter with Itachi. The last one wasn't even close to success"

"What's Itachi like anyway?" Suigetsu aked, again sirping water.

"Could you at least stop drinking water for a minute?!" Karin shouted on him.

"Let him do it" Sakura cut her off "his body recomposes with water. He needs to keep H2O level pretty high to be able to do it. You should stop making him use recomposion too often as well. That could end as a disaster for all of us in battle" Karin blinked at Sakura for few times and lowered her eyes to the fire.

"Whatever" she said. Suigetsu looked at Sakura with a strange look. _That was unexpected. She already figured out how my elemental recomposion works, although she saw it only once. That's some analyzing abilities. Add enormous power and medical ninjutsu, too. Now I see why Sasuke-kun attached her to the Hebi. We need someone like her. Also, she adds some stability, bringing Karin down from heights. Sakura-san sure keeps surprising me. _

"Anyway" Sakura continued "Itachi is…well…dangerous. His genjutsu is unbelievably strong. Even when a person wants to release other from Itachi's trap, it's extremely dificult to do. Besides, he never looses his temper, no matter what. Although that's to be expected from the Uchiha. I know my share of them" Sakura again looked to the place where Sasuke disappeared in the darkness.

"Well, Sasuke-kun isn't too shaby at genjutsu himself" Juugo said, looking to the fire "he's able to supress my unchained urge to kill when it comes out merely with using his eye genjutsu abilities"

"Yeah, and he can recompose his body in snakes from wherever he wants. Not to mention all those cool tricks with fire and lightening. I think odds are to his favore" Suigetsu sirped some water and smiled to Sakura with a straw in his sharp teeth "what do you think?"

"If you put it that way, I'll believe you" Sakura smiled to him. _These guys are not too bad. Although I still sense some urge to kill, but…looks like Sasuke still has a good taste in friends…or comrades. _

"Alright, guys, time to get some sleep" Suigetsu said, taking his sleeping bag "orders are orders"

"Yeah" Juugo agreed and by wrapping himself into sleeping bag, he immediatelly fell asleep.

"How can he do that?" Karin asked with non-believing face.

"Gift of nature" Suigetsu sighed "I envy him sometimes" he turned to Sakura, who was already lying wrapped into her own sleeping bag and shot her a smile "good night, Sakura-san"

"Night" she smiled back to him. _Wonder why he's so kind to me. Oh well, that's way better than that Karin slut. Juugo is not so bad too. Interesting bunch, I'll give them that. _Her eyes unwillingly turned to the direction Sasuke went to.

-x-

When every member of team Hebi fell asleep, Sakura silently got up and quickly headed to the direction of the lake: that was where Sasuke went before. Moon wasn't haning in the sky, so it was dificult to see the way, which is only lit up by slight light of stars. Sakura stopped when she saw the surface of the lake, where all of the sky was reflected and looked around, hoping to see a lonely figure somewhere in the dark. Something rushed behind her and Sakura reacted immediatelly, taking the person behind her back by throat. She gasped when she realized it was the one she was looking for.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, retreating her hand "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was you" the shinobi smiled slightly.

"You've gotten pretty dangerous to lurk around for" he said. Sakura chuckled a little bit.

"Same about you. Or at least that's what your comrades were telling me for past half an hour"

"Releable source of information, huh?" he said, walking past her and looking to the mirror-like lake's surface.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked, standing beside him.

"Nothing. Don't mention it" a silence fell between them. Sakura watched the reflections of the stars, wondering around her own memories of old days in Konoha with Sasuke and Naruto. _And here I am, standing here with him again. I only would like Naruto to be by our side as well. Then there'd be nothing missing in this world. _

"When are you going?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Soon. At dawn I think. No need to delay it more than there's needed" the kunoichi looked up at his face, which was facing stars above and didn't express any emotions at all. Still, it didn't look at all like Itachi's: Sasuke still had certain softness to it, where Itachi already had nothing but cold desire to kill written all over it.

"Sakura" he said, waking up the girl from her thoughts "don't worry. I told you before to stop concerning yourself of what I do" Sakura was moved into a smile with these words.

"You're still so naïve about this, you know"

"And you're still so annoingly persistent. Nothing changes"

"The funny thing is that this is how I get by in life" Sakura smiled a little wider "that's how I managed to get into Hebi. Because I annoyed you enough" the kunoichi felt that Sasuke barely held back laughter. _Finally, at least some gost of the past. Just need a little push and everything will be fine. _

"I suppose I was just too annoying for you to forget me. Still, I wonder why, because you seem to have someone to annoy you around besides me" Now Sasuke laughed. Silently, but for real. For the first time in two and half years he actually laughed.

"You're right, I do have someone _certain_" he said, emphasising the last word. Sakura smiled to him. _Finally, at least for the moment, he's back to his old self. _

"I suppose I was just too annoying for you to forget me. Still, I wonder why, because you seem to have someone to annoy you around besides me" Now Sasuke laughed. Silently, but for real. For the first time in two and half years he actually laughed. 

"You're right, I do have someone _certain_" he said, emphasizing the last word. Sakura smiled to him. _Finally, at least for the moment, he's back to his old self. _

"Why is that now you have the ability to make me smile too?" Sasuke asked in a rhetorical way.

"I don't know" Sakura shrugged shoulders "who cares anyway. As long as I can see you like that, everything is fine" Sasuke smiled to her, looking directly at her jade eyes.

"What happened to us anyway?" Sakura asked "did we change that much and we barely recognize each other?"

"This that's what happened actually" Sasuke said, his face now turning to a little concerned and…sad "most of things changed"

"Most, but not all" Sakura turned her head back to the lake "I hope"

"Hope dies last, that's what they say"

"Yeah" silence fell between them again. The couple stood immobile for quite some time, not speaking, not looking at each other, just standing there, feeling each other's presence.

The eastern horizon was already turning grey when Sasuke first spoke after long silence:

"It's time for me to go" he said.

"Yeah" Sakura's eyes were strange. The Uchiha never saw them so full of fear before "just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah. Take care of others. Your medical ability is a gift for all of us" Sakura only nodded, gulping a ball, stuck in her throat.

Sasuke turned around to walk away, but he stopped. Stopped for a good reason. He suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around his chest and someone's warm body attach to his back. He turned his head and saw green eyes crying with two little crystal tears.

"Promise me you'll come back" she whispered "promise me and keep this promise" Sasuke took her hand and pressed it harder to himself. He knew perfectly well that things will go to the point where he might not be able to keep this promise. Still…

"I promise" he said. Sakura blindly folded her fingers with Sasuke's and gripped it tighter. The shinobi turned around and brushed tears from the girl's face. And only when he walked away further did he let go off her hand…


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, facing the window and watching sun rise from the east. Her expression, usually hard and strong, now was worried and a little tired. _Damn it, Jiraiya! Where the hell are you? _

It was already some days since Jiraiya left for his mission in the village, Hidden in the Rain and no news so far had been received. Suddenly, Shizune came in, her eyes close to tears.

"What's wrong, Shizune?!" Tsunade jumped out of her thoughts "is it Jirayia?" Shizune shook her head, trying to control her overflowed emotions. It has been some nights since Shizune or Tsunade had a good night sleep and both were very touchy, but neither yet reached the state where tears would burst out.

"No, no news about him. This time it's Sakura" Tsunade gasped. She was already expecting the worse.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt? Or is she…"

"No, nothing of the sort. Team Kurenai has come back just few minutes ago and told the news. Apparently, Sakura joined Uchiha Sasuke's team and now moving on his accord. They also said that she marked her headband as banished from her village. Tsunade-sama, she really did leave the village" the Hokage's legs bent themselves and she collapsed to the chair.

"Left the village, huh?" she drowned her hands into palms. _What were you thinking, Sakura? What's your plan for this one? _

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune reffered to her "Team Kurenai is waiting for your orders. What should I tell them?" Tsunade looked inside her palms for a while, her forehead frowned.

"Tell them to rest for a bit, then rejoin Kakashi and Naruto and continue with the mission of searching Akatsuki. I'll asign a medical nninja from ANBU for them. And what concerns Sakura, tell them to report that the mission of bringing Uchiha Sasuke back is now given to Haruno Sakura only. They should not interfere"

"Understood" Shizune said and left Tsunade alone. The Hokage sighed from the bottom of her heart. _You're brave, Sakura. I suppose, when I see you next time, you'll be surpased me in your skills and abilities. After all, tagging along with someone like Uchiha Sasuke should be all fighting and no resting. _

-x-

The team Hebi was standing in line, watching the sun rising from the East. There was only one person missing: Sasuke.

"So, is everyone read?" Suigetsu asked, looking to the sun with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah"

"Our first target?"

"North East, 2 kilometers ahead" Juugo reported.

"Good" Suigetsu's lips formed a cruel smile.

"You're lucky, water boy" Juugo added "it's Kisame and he's alone" Suigetsu chuckled.

"Now that will definitelly brighten my day"

"Kisame? Is that Itachi's comrade from the Bloody Mist village?" Sakura asked.

"The same one. Two birds in one shot: Akatsuki members' number will decrease and the number of my Seven Shinobi swords will increase. Simple math"

"You're lame as usual" Karin glared at him "collecting swords...you couldn't pick out more pointless goal in your life"

"Just because your goal is to annoy others, doesn't mean-"

"Enough!" Sakura shouted, clenching her hands into fists "we have work to do. Let's go" and she kicked off the ground, heading the direction Juugo showed. The big guy chuckled a bit and followed her. Suigetsu sighed:

"And to think I've already hoped that one boss-wannabe is gone. I see what Sasuke-kun meant when he said there's more to Sakura-san than meets the eye.

"Besides shitty attitude?" Karin mocked and kicked off the ground.

"You're the one to talk" Suigetsu followed her "you're lucky Sakura-san doesn't know about your perverted plans towards Sasuke-kun. She'd kill you where you stand"

"You're really pushing it, water boy!"

-x-

Sasuke was rushing through woods again, heading to the direction of Uchiha's hideout. He tried to concentrate on the coming battle, but his thoughts unwillingly went back on the promise he made last night and the warm touch of Sakura's body. _Damn! Get it together, Sasuke! Keep that promise, that's all. But to do that, you need to concentrate. Remember this: if I ever want to see her again, I gotta come back. That is absolute. _Strangely to Sasuke, everything he'd been saying to himself about bonds being burden and friends, family, lovers just unnecessary people to distract him…everything seemed to have disappeared during one night. And now, when he was hurrying through the woods to meet his one and only enemy, Sasuke felt that he's doing this not only for revenge: now, it came in second. Right now, he was doing this, because he wanted to know that nothing will interrupt between him and Sakura. No one for sure, no one would try to kill her or hurt her. No one unwanted would even try to look at her.

Sasuke kicked off the branch stronger than before and it cracked and fell down. _Time for me to get this over with. Get ready, Itachi. You had been plaguing my mind enough. _

-x-

"So, it's about to start, huh?" Uchiha Madara's voice slightly echoed around "what do you think, Pain?" he turned a little to face a blonde man with strange face, full of what seemed a little holes. He was dressed in usual Akatsuki cloak and wore their ring.

"I think odds are to young one's favore. After all, Itachi's eyesight isn't as well as before anymore"

"Hm, you do have a point there" the leader of Akatsuki looked to the big city in front of him: his dream "how about others?"

"They're onto Kisame. Madara-sama, what if Kisame dies along the way? We're risking with one of our greatest sources of chakra, which is necessary to extract the Bijuu" Madara only chuckled.

"Worry about this the least. I have a certain replacement in my plans"

"Who is it?"

"Patience, Pain, patience. Firstly, tell me about Jiraya" Pain fell into silence for a few seconds. Then, with usual emotionless voice he spoke:

"He was…eliminated" he simply said.

"Good" Madara let out a small laugh "very good. Now, there's something else I'd like you to do for me. I could ask Zetsu, but he's not very smooth with people"

"What is it, Madara-sama?"

"I'd like you to bring me somebody…"

-x-

"He's close" Karin said, closing her eyes. After a moment she opened them again, gasp following out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"That Kisame…He has more chakra than all of us combined. He could blow us away with a single wave of hand" Suigetsu chuckled with ease.

"Guess that will make things even more interesting"

"Oh, get real, you idiot!" Karin shouted on him "you'll get killed the moment he sees you!"

"Do you honestly think that I am so weak? Well think again!"

Sakura wasn't listening to their conversation at all. She was thinking hard, remembering TenTen told her about Kisame and other Swordsmen. _Damn! Karin's right, Suigetsu can't defeat Kisame. Not with that much of power…unless…_

"Everybody, stop!" she ordered and landed into high grass, others following her.

"What's up?" Suigetsu asked, looking at Sakura with suspicion.

"I really hate to admit it, but Karin's right: even if we attack together, we will still be out of Kisame's league for sure. Suigetsu, although you have Momochi Zabuza's sword, Kisame's Shark skin is still more powerful. Besides, just like you, Kisame is water-using shinobi and there's only one element, which could completely bring water down: lightening. I think we all noticed that Sasuke-kun is gone.

"Are you proposing to give it up?" Suigetsu clenched his fists.

"No. I'm suggesting to get you another pair of swords" the three's jaws fell open.

"Another pair?" Karin's eyebrows rose up "like from where?"

"During one of his missions, Naruto defeated another Swordsman – Raiga. The place where his corpse with swords lies is not very far from here"

"I see where you're heading" Suigetsu smirked "Raiga's twin swords were lightening-using ones. I like it"

"In other words, one of us has to go and get the swords. There's one things that worries me though"

"Besides that we don't have much time?" Karin said, irritated "Kisame's on the move. To here"

"Suigetsu's body is technically made of water. Who knows what will happen if he uses lightening" Sakura looked to the blue-haired guy with a worry "you must run your chakra to the point where it's impossible for you to use elementary recomposition. However, you must have enough to make one finally blow and it has to reach the target" a small bird landed on Juugo's shoulder and chirped a little. The big guy nodded and turned to the three.

"Kisame will be here in five minutes. We need to hurry" Sakura nodded and dived into her bag, searching for a certain scroll. As she found and unwrapped it, the kunoichi bit her thumb and wrote her name by another familiar one: her master Tsunade.

"This should do" she mumbled under her breath.

"Contract with a ninja animal? You picked one hell of a time to practice this!" Karin shouted on her. Sakura only shot her an angry glare.

"I don't need to practice this" with those words, she made hand signs and placed her palms on the ground. Suddenly, a huge wall of smoke blocked the view. But as it disappeared, there was a giant white slug, with blue line on the back, lying right in front of the Hebi.

"Is that you, Sakura-san?" the slug asked with feminine voice.

"Yes, Katsuyo. I need your help. This is an emergency"

"Yes, of course" Katsuyo agreed. Suigetsu finally got back from the paralysis of amazement.

"Th-that's one of Sannin's…that's a slug lord"

"Exactly" Sakura nodded "Katsuyo, they're going to need some healing slimes"

"Understood" the slug lord said and another little slug came out of her body. Sakura turned to Juugo.

"Let's do an exchange: you give me one of your birds and I give you a slug" Juugo nodded and placed the same little bird on Sakura's shoulder. She stroked her finger carefully through bird's head and smiled "thank you, Juugo. Karin! How far Kisame is?"

"Not far" she answered, closing her eyes "but if you leave now, you might be able to leave without being noticed"

"Right. Well, guys, good luck. Try not to get killed. Especially you, Suigetsu"

"Gottcha, sweetie. Get back quickly" Sakura nodded and jumped up to Katsuyo's head.

"Let's go" she said and the slug lord moved…with a speed, unreal for any slug: they only left a breeze behind.

"For a slug, she's fast" Juugo stated.

"You got that right" Suigetsu agreed. _Not only that, Sakura-san…what is her deal? She shouldn't care about someone like us that much, let alone the fact that she had just joined our little team. Oh well, guess we have to consider ourselves lucky to have her around. I sure envy you, Sasuke-kun. Girls like her don't exist anymore. _

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a foreign voice reached Suigetsu's ears and made him turn around.

"Kisame, huh? I've been meaning to fight you for quite a while" the blue-haired guy smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Interesting. What a coincidence. I've been meaning the same myself" Kisame smirked, gripping his Shark skin.

"Why don't you two give us some space?" Suigetsu suggested, gripping his sword as well "we might get ugly here"

"But, Suigetsu-"

"Hey, Juugo, don't forget what Sakura-san said. What could be more perfect way to do it?" Juugo nodded and by glancing at Karin, both jumped away. Suigetsu's smile grew into shrewd smirk.

"Well then, shall we?"

-x-

Sasuke entered the darkness of the Uchiha hideout and walked down the long tunnel. His only light was burning torches here and there. The shinobi reached heavy wooden doors and pushed them: more darkness behind. Sasuke took one of the torches and placed its fire into trough on the right: a circle of fire immediately surrounded the round room, made of stone bricks. Its ceiling went long way up and sank into darkness. On the other side of the room stood, what seemed to be Sasuke's reflection.

"Itachi" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, which immediately turned into Sharingan.

"Welcome, little brother. Took you some time to get here"

"Spare it!" Sasuke almost ordered, slowly drawing his sword behind his back. The face of Itachi didn't move a muscle, but Sasuke could feel it smirking as he spoke:

"You still lack hatred" the older Uchiha stated, unbuttoning his black cloak with red clouds "I suppose it's like that because you do not have the ability to completely cut your bonds. How about that girl, Sasuke?

Sasuke's grip around the handle of the sword tightened and he felt anger boiling inside. He lowered his head, staring at the bricked floor.

"Just as I thought" Itachi again didn't show any emotions, but Sasuke could feel him smirking inside and it made him even angrier "you're still weak. Caring about some slut hasn't made anyone stronger though. It would only cloud the mind and hides the true goal in the mist" Sasuke lifted only his eyes, looking at his brother with something even more evil than hatred. It almost made Itachi to rethink his previous words.

"You know nothing of being strong" he said, his voice cracking and overflowing with hate "I'll be teaching you today, big brother" and they both charged at each other.

-x-

Naruto, Kakashi and Team Kurenai, alongside with ANBU kunoichi, was now moving together again. Suddenly, Kiba stopped and sniffed the air rapidly.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Shino asked. Everyone stopped.

"Damn! Those guys from Sasuke's team are about to fight someone with ridiculous amount of chakra. Sheesh, I've never smelled anything like that"

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto asked with anxiety.

"They're not there. Sasuke's scent is extremely faint and it disappears in the distance, which means he left a good while ago. Although, it smells like Sakura left only few minutes ago and…she's not alone"

"What do you mean? Who's she with?"

"It's rather what. A…slug" Kiba said, not believing in his own words "and a big one"

"Tsunade-sama's slug lord, Katsuyo" Kakashi said with a sigh "looks like Godaime really gave some guts to Sakura. She's turning dangerous even to us" Naruto looked strangely to Kakashi, as if not believing it.

"Hinata, look about two kilometers ahead to east" Kakashi ordered. The girl nodded and made a seal, needed for her ability.

"Byakugan!" she said and her eyes turned fiercer, piercing everything in the way. In about a minute she found what she was looking for.

"It really seems that they're about to fight. At least one of them. He's about to fight a big man with strangely blue skin and a sword, wrapped into bandages.

"Kisame" Naruto whispered "we gotta go. He's going to kill the whole bunch of them"

"I'm afraid that's impossible" a foreign voice flew through the air. A…creature with two big green sides of the predator flower emerged from one of tree branches.

"You shall not intervene" Zetsu stated to the shocked group…


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Sasuke and Itachi had been only exchanging some metallic weapon's strikes, checking each other's reactions and speed. Sasuke practically moved like a shadow around Itachi, always keeping him guessing from where the next strike will come. Itachi, however, didn't just stand there, protecting himself, but also attacked Sasuke, even using Katon.

"I have to hand it to you, you've gotten much stronger, little brother" Itachi said, trying not to give out the fact that he's already out of breath. _Not much, but incredibly stronger. I don't know where you've been training Sasuke, but I might even start considering the fact that you might even surpass me in no time. _

While Itachi was thinking like that, Sasuke only stared at him with his laser-like Sharingan. Finally, he got annoyed by Itachi's waiting.

"Are you already tired?" he asked and with a blink of an eye, few snakes jumped from his hand and straight into Itachi, who made it out with a bare scratch on shoulder. The older Uchiha's eyes widened a little: he could no longer suppress the amazement he felt for Sasuke.

"That's…Orochimaru's jutsu" he said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Finally caught up with it, huh?" during the middle of the sentence, another pair of snakes attacked Itachi, this time from Sasuke's back, and now his older brother was forced to jump around in order to avoid those treacherous attacks.

"You turn out to be good at prancing, big brother" Sasuke teased.

"Don't get cocky" Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and already wanted to thrust kunai at his back, but he wasn't able.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke shouted and a lightening came out from his entire body, making Itachi get away from him, so he wouldn't get in contact with a circuit.

Itachi distanced himself from Sasuke and again overlooked him from bottom to top. _Chock-full of chakra, perfect Katon, Chidori Nagashi, elemental recomposition, Sharingan…who knows what else. I even have a feeling he might even posses Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. If he gets to that, things might go really ugly. I suppose, there's only one thing left for me to do. Can't really believe this though. My little brother, surpassing me, in such a short time. Unbelievable. Could he be…possessing the purest Sharingan of them all? No, then his abilities would've come out much sooner. He was nothing but a twit in childhood. _Itachi closed his eyes for some time, calling for Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Trying to get blind?" Sasuke asked, although coldly, but a tone of sarcasm was obviously audible behind this simple phrase "I know that if you use Mangekyou Sharingan too much, your eye sight will get even worse than it is right now. As a matter of fact, you'll get blind eventually, no matter how little of it you'll use. Not very handy, not to mention not worth the trouble you went through to get it" Itachi opened his eyes, not whirl shining in them and the surrounding turned black and white, only fire around was burning with red.

"Is this how we'll be fight for real?" Sasuke smirked, looking at Itachi.

"Yes. I prefer this world to the real one" Itachi said, preparing his sword he uses only in Mangekyou world.

"Suit yourself" Sasuke whispered and charged again.

-x-

Suigetsu and Kisame jumped at each other at the same time, ramming swords and both trying to push one another aback. Kisame chuckled.

"You got guts for a kid" he said. The smile from Suigetsu's face didn't disappear since the start of the duel.

"Yeah, you…for an old fart" mistake. Kisame waved his Shark skin and almost succeded in pushing Suigetsu away, but he dodged the attack. By making his distance, Suigetsu formed few hand signs and his winked smile grew even wider.

"What do you say, old man. I think things are a little too dry here" and he kneeled to the ground, putting his suddenly watery hand onto it. The land suddenly cracked and tons of water drowned the field. Both using their chakras, Kisame and Suigetsu managed to stand on the surface. Kisame smirked and turned his sword upside down and merged it into water. Suddenly, few sharks came after Suigetsu, desperately trying to catch him and take him with them. Suigetsu slashed few of them with his sword, but others just kept coming.

Suigetsu hung his sword behind his back and again made handsigns, calling for Multiple Water Dragons to chace after sharks. It did work, because now sharks were busy. Next moment, Suigetsu appeared behind Kisame's back and was about to cut his in half with sword, but another shark jumped up right from below the water and by catching Suigetsu by waist, dragged him down. Kisame smirked.

"Looks like it won't be a long battle after all"

Down in the water, Suigetsu struggled to get away form the shark's teeth. He closed his eyes and his body turned into water, merging with the one he called before.

"Hm? Where did he go?" Kisame wondered aloud.

Karin and Juugo were watching the scene from aside, also standing on the water. When Suigetsu was dragged beneath the water, Karin cursed.

"Shit, he'll get killed at this rate. That brainless moron. And what the hell is that bitch doing?!" Juugo smirked to her words.

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you're worried about Suigetsu" Karin scoffed, trying to hide a sudden blush from her face.

"I couldn't care less about what happens to that shitty excuse of a person! I just want this thing to be over as soon as possible"

"So you could hurry to Sasuke-kun?" Juugo kept on teasing. Karin was about to explode.

"Whose side are you on?! And stop it, for heaven's sake!" the little copy of Katsuyo sighed in disbelief of how this is going between Juugo and Karin.

-x-

Naruto and Zetsu were eyeing each other, as if fighting a mental fight. Naruto clenched his fists, eyes' pupils turning into oblong ones. His voice cracked as he spoke:

"Let us through" he demanded.

"There are some things which have to happen without interruption. And besides, I don't really remember the Hebi being your comrades at any point"

"That's not what this is about!" Naruto shouted "a creep like you would never get it anyhow"

"I don't need, or want to get it" Zetsu hissed as tons of heavy bindweeds surrounded them, making a thick wall "I just need to follow orders" Zetsu 'tsk'-ed though "I should kill all of you where you stand, but in case of Jinchyuuriki…" Naruto's eyes started to become red, but Kakashi closed to him and said:

"Calm down, Naruto. Don't let him to provoke you" by seeing how Naruto's eyes turning back to normal, he looked to Zetsu.

"What is your purpose?" he asked.

"To hold you back for a while. Like I said, there are things that need to take place right now. The Akatsuki might get some use from them"

"So, all of this is just for the sake of Akatsuki? How pathetic"

"If I were you, I wouldn't toss around with these words. People die because of something like that"

"Who is your leader?" Kakashi suddenly asked "it's definitely not Uchiha Itachi. He wouldn't be walking around, getting his hands dirty" Zetsu scoffed.

"Itachi is nothing but a pathetic left-over thrash of the Uchiha clan. His time is almost over. Did you know? Right now, itachi and Sasuke are fighting their final battle. I wonder who is wining. Don't you?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered "where are they?!"

"Even if I tell you, you still have no chances to get out of my walls and you still won't know where the place is. So don't even bother, kid"

"What the hell are you to-"

"Naruto, enough!" Shino ordered "don't play with this guy's patience"

"Good, at least you have someone sensible in your group" Zetsu said in a little teasing voice.

However, no one really noticed thousands of little black bugs, slowly covering entire green wall from outside.

-x-

Kisame was still looking carefully around, searching for Suigetsu, who has just melted into water moments ago. _This is interesting. That kid knows even how to hide his own chakra in the water. Amazing. Even I was barely anything at his age. _Suddenly, a huge wave rose from the surface and by forming few huge drills, it charged towards Kisame. The shinobi managed to dodge them, but other group of water drills charged from behind him, hitting his body and throwing him away.

Suigetsu merged from the water, smile still lingering on his lips. Kisame stood up slowly…and laughed slightly.

"Not bad at all, kid. I'm actually beginning to think this might turn out to be quite interesting fight, don't you think?" Suigetsu smiled even wider.

"You're right, old man. Let's see how it ends" _To tell the truth, I need to use attacks like these to run out my chakra. Otherwise, this fight will never end. Looks like Sakura-san was right, water against water won't conclude into anything. I need those lightening swords. Thanks a million already, sweetie. The problem is, I have so much chakra that I won't be running empty for quite a while. Heh, never thought that the day will come, when I'd see a great amount of chakra as a down side. _Suigetsu made hand signs and again, another huge wave of drills charged towards Kisame.

"Lack of originality, just as I thought" Kisame smirked and blocked the entire attack with a single wave of his sword. Suigetsu smirked, forming another similar wave. _Looks like he's falling for it. Nothing like pretending to be a mediocre idiot. _

After another few waves like these, Kisame got very bored and even angry. After Suigetsu sent another wave to him (this time with dragons for the sake of change), he used Time and Space Travel ninjutsu and appeared behind Suigetsu's back, immediately trapping him into water prison.

"Gottcha!" Kisame chuckled "your reactions are little lame, you know" Suigetsu smirked to him shrewdly. _He fell for it! Now, this is going to use one hell amount of chakra. Juugo, Karin, you guys better be good at hanging on water, not that Karin actually has capability of doing anything like it. Oh well, here goes! _

Suigetsu formed his own water around his body, filling it with chakra.

"Hey, old man! I'll be teaching you something new today!" he said out loud and continued to increase the amount of chakra around his body, pushing Kisame's water prison away.

Kisame watched his prisoner do it and couldn't believe it. _He emits all his available chakra from every cell in his body and gathers it around his body, only holding it with water, made of his own elemental recomposition. I wonder…what he will do with this kind of jutsu…considering the fact that it's made of water, it would only blow me away, not doing much physical harm. In addition, it will only decrease his amount of chakra greatly. I could guess this jutsu should be used only in desperate situations. And this isn't the one, because if he wanted, he could've gotten out of it with his jutsu to merge with water. What is this kid up to? _

Inside the water prison, Suigetsu felt that almost all of his chakra is now ready to be released. _I place my hopes on you now, Sakura-san. Just make it in time. _And he released the chakra: it destroyed the water prison and spread around in circle, cutting through the air, making water below to be pushed away and form huge waves, which even blasted Kisame far away from Suigetsu.

-x-

Pain stopped the moment he felt strong chakra in the air. He looked around the forest in a wonder. _It's not Kisame's. I suppose this is his opponent's then. Guess I need to hurry up if I want to see the end of it. _And he rushed off towards the edge of the forest.

-x-

Everybody inside Zetsu's trap felt the foreign chakra in the air. The white side of Zetsu moved his eye to the left. _Looks like things are getting too wet back there. Well then, time to go. _

Zetsu began to merge into tree branch and Naruto shouted:

"Where the hell are you going?! I'm not done with you yet!" he wanted to punch into Zetsu's head, but didn't make and and only hit the branch. The walls around them collapsed and disappeared into little seas of black bugs.

"It was this stir of chakra that made him go away" Kiba said, sniffing the air "we should be going too"

"Right" Naruto agreed "lead the way, Kiba" and they all hurried to the edge of the forest.

-x-

Suigetsu stood up, barely holding on his feet. His panting scared even him. _Man, I'm almost out of it. Guess I really overdid it this time. I even wonder if it's enough for that one blast I need. If I use any jutsu right now, I'll be empty. Shit! My body hasn't even recovered yet. This is bad. _

Kisame laughed when he stood up. The shinobi raised his Shark Skin and and by putting his chakra into it, he formed a ball of water, filling it with his own chakra.

"I suppose, this will be the end, kid. Pity, I actually was beginning to like you" and he sent the ball right to Suigetsu. The boy's smile didn't disappear, but his eyes were now full of amazement of how things will end. _So that's that, huh? _

Suddenly, a large shadow covered him from above and a huge thing fell in front.

"What the-" Suigetsu caughed. A giant slug was now standing in front of him, covering him from the ball. Sakura, standing on Katsuyo's head, hit the chakra ball with her fist and it evaporated into nothing.

"Thank you, Katsuyo. You've been a great help"

"Anytime, Sakura-hime" the slug lord said and disappeared with a big puff. Sakura jumped onto surface of the water, carrying some long thing, wrapped into bandages, on her back. She turned to Suigetsu and smirked.

"I bet you thought I wouldn't make it" she said. Suigetsu chuckled.

"I was beginning to wonder" he said not without sarcasm. But with those words he coughed out blood "what the-" he looked at him palm, which now was colored with blood red. _It can't be. I didn't push myself that far. _He clenched hand into fist. _That old fart. It was him, I know it. His water prison, combined with water poison. Should've known. _

Sakura went to him and placed his arm around her neck, putting on of her palms on his chest.

"Don't you faint on me, water boy" she used her medical ninjutsu to heal his inner wounds.

"I did my best, sweetie, but looks like that old fart still has something off his sleeve"

"Your chakra level is enough for one blast. I can heal you quickly, but don't push it too far this time too. Medium circuit should be enough. Also, you need to get somewhere dry"

"Sorry. When I made this pool, I wasn't thinking about it"

"Don't mention it. I'll take care of it"

Kisame was watching the scene from afar.

"You're actually receiving help from a girl. That is only worthy of a thrash. No bitch like her will help you in battle. You should know that" Sakura eyed him and by completing medical ninjutsu, she took few steps towards Kisame.

"You can tell me information about your leader. Who is he?" Kisame chuckled and only sent another ball of chakra, which Sakura punched back with obvious ease.

"You remind me of that Tsunade" he said "she was annoyingly stubborn too" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I repeat: who is your leader?"

"A bitch like you isn't even close of worthy knowing his name" he said. Sakura sighed, but before she could talk, Suigetsu said:

"Take that back" he ordered, looking at Kisame with rage: for the first time throughout entire fight, he wasn't smiling.

"My my, aren't we touchy?" Kisame smirked "soft spot I suppose, huh?" Suigetsu sighed and closed his eyes for a while. Sakura was staring at him in disbelief. _Was he just…standing up for me? Why? Was he really one of Orochimaru's henchmen? Somehow, from the way he acts, I'd never say something like it. _Suddenly, Suigetsu grabbed the knot on Sakura's chest and tore it off, making the swords fall down. Suigetsu caught them and unwrapped, taking two medium long swords into both hands.

"Well then, looks like you won't understand the good way" Suigetsu showed Kisame the swords "we'll be doing this the hard way" he then turned to Sakura "so, what about that dry land, sweetie?" Sakura smirked to him and nodded. She focused chakra into her fist and smashed it into surface on the water, dividing it and making a small hill form behind Suigetsu's back. The dark clouds were already forming, since the water boy was already inserting the last bits of his chakra into swords. Both, he and Sakura jumped up to the hill. Kisame watched them doing this, but his heart still didn't skip a single beat. _What is he up to now? Something tells me that this attack won't be so easy to dodge and definitely will do damage to me. Oh well, trust the water wall at this case. _

Suigetsu looked at Sakura and smiled.

"You know what, sweetie? I think we make a good team" Sakura looked at him with a little confuse and then smiled back.

"I think that too. But now it's time for you to shine"

"Right, right. If you weren't so close to Sasuke-kun, I may even start considering you as my possible girlfriend. But right know, Sasuke-kun would probably tear me into bits" Suigetsu sighed, trying to push the uncomfortable image from his mind. Sakura blushed a little.

"Why don't we leave this matter aside for now?" she looked down at Kisame, who was forming hand signs.

"Good point. See you later, sweetie" Sakura nodded and slightly brushing his shoulder with her palm, she jumped down and rushed to Juugo and Karin.

"You sure like to come in dramatically" Karin immediately jumped on her, but Sakura only ignored her.

"Guys, let's go to the forest. You don't want to stand on water when Suigetsu uses his swords. The two nodded and they rushed towards the forest.

Suigetsu started gathering the lightening into swords, getting them ready. He felt a slight stiff of blood inside his veins, but he ignored them, concentrating into lightening. _Here goes nothing. _And he sent the ball of flashing lightening right into Kisame, who was standing behind water wall…

A huge bang followed, making all the water to splash into heights.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Suigetsu summoned lightening to the twin swords and released them to fly right into Kisame. A huge bang followed, making all water to splash into heights. Kisame's water wall seemed to evaporate into air and he himself felt the killing pain of circuit. The shinobi's heart was already immobile when he flew away and hit the ground.

Suigetsu was panting, but smile still bloomed on his lips as he saw the results of his work. _Looks like I pulled it off. Should be running to take the Shark Skin, but I suppose I won't be able to move, let alone running. _With these words, Suigetsu collapsed to the ground.

Sakura, Juugo and Karin were watching the scene from the edge of the forest, which now looked as if it had just rained.

"Oh no" Sakura breathed out as she saw Suigetsu falling to the ground on the hill she made.

"He's completely out of chakra" Karin said, looking at her comrade "you think he'll be fine?"

"About chakra – yes. But there's something else. Come on" and she jumped up, running through already waterless field and up the hill. Sakura kneeled down to Suigetsu and turned him over. The water boy coughed out some blood.

"Congratulations. You made it out alive" Sakura said sarcastically, but her eyes were already examining his cuts, which seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Looks like electricity is not such a bad thing after all, huh?" Sakura bent down and listened to the beat of his heart. As she rose back, her eyes were even more worried.

"Not for you it isn't. Looks like some bits of that electric current actually reached the inner organs. Damage is great, but in few minutes you'll be alright" and she took off her gloves and put her hands onto Suigetsu's chest, where his heart was supposed to be. The medical ninjutsu worked immediately and the pain in young man's body slowly disappeared, making it easier for him to breath.

"Thanks a million, sweetie" he said.

"Getting on Sakura-san's good graces?" Karin's voice flew through the air and hit Suigetsu's ears.

"Hey, give me some credit; I've just endured the actual lightening"

"I'll give you credit, once you're dead" Karin shot back.

"Long time to wait" Juugo and Sakura sighed.

"At least for once, you two, stop talking rubbish" Sakura said in annoyed tone.

"Well she started" Suigetsu complained, sitting up. His body still was stiff and a little pain still traveled through it as he moved too much.

"Don't move that much. We'll be sitting here for some time, until I say you can at least be helped to move, got that?" Sakura ordered.

"My my, what a mess" a foreign voice flew around and with a cloud of dust a shinobi appeared in front of the Hebi. Juugo and Karin prepared for an attack, but the shinobi only raised his hand "I didn't come to fight"

Sakura examined his strange face, made of somewhat holes and his strange eyes, which went around like spiral. Her gaze though was caught by black cloak with red clouds.

"You're one of the Akatsuki" Suigetsu said her own thoughts out loud "what do you want? Are you about to revenge for Kisame, or what?" the Akatsuki's shinobi chuckled.

"Hardly. What I really came for is your friend over there. Haruno Sakura, am I right?" the pink-haired girl looked at him with narrowed, intrusting eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

"My leader has a proposition for you. He would like to see you right away"

Sakura scoffed.

"If this is about Uzumaki Naruto then forget it. I'm not interested in giving him to you" Pain sighed slightly. _Just like Madara-sama said, she won't be easy to talk with. Then again, if I throw a better hook, then maybe she'll fall for that. After all, it was her, who actually named the reason we need her. _

"The Jincyuuriki? No, that's not what I had in mind. We have other plans for it and you're not necessary for it. What my leader really is proposing, is information about…Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Information you say. Like what?"

"Like who is really responsible for his clan's death?"

-x-

Naruto's squad has reached the end of the forest. They stopped and overlooked the terrain, which was still wet and the newly-made hill still lingered in the middle of the field.

"What in a world happened here?" Kiba wondered, trying not to merge in swamp – all that was left from fertile land.

"Water ninja fight" Kakashi explained and looked up onto the hill "and looks like they're still there" but before he could even finished the sentence, Naruto rushed up the hill. Shino sighed.

"Wht does he have to be so hasty? It will kill him one day"

"But he's always been this way" Hinata said with her weak voice.

"She has a point there" Kiba mumbled and followed his comrade.

Naruto ran up the hill to the very top, finding Suigetsu sitting on the ground and Karin with Juugo standing beside him.

"What the hell?!" Kartin cursed and prepared to fight alongside with Juugo. Naruto simply ignored their actions.

"What happened? Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Hey, don't worry" Suigetsu said with ease "our little sweetie is just fine"

"Yeah" Karin rolled eyes "besides the fact that-"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Suigetsu shouted on her and stood up slowly "ignore her" he referred to Naruto. The water boy watched the rest of the group making their way to the hilltop.

"So, looks like the number of Hebi has decreased along with Akatsuki quite quickly" Kakashi noted "why don't we listen to your story then?"

"No can do, old man" Suigetsu raised his hands in defeat "I'm afraid we're going back with you to Konoha"

"No way!" a girl with purple hair and ANBU mask refused "we won't let in rouge thrash like you" Karin sighed.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Come on, Karin, they don't really have a choice" Suigetsu showed them a scroll with Hokage's seal "our little sweetie gave us this and told to bring it straight to Hokage herself"

"I see" Kakashi looked at the scroll "and I suppose only then you'll be talking, right?"

"You got it?" Suigetsu shot one of his trademark smiles.

"Kakashi-sensei?" NAruto said questionably.

"Looks like you're leaving us with no choice" the copy-ninja sighed "alright, we're moving back to Konoha. All of us"

"But Kakashi-" the ANBU kunoichi objected.

"I know what you mean. However, we won't know anything until they see Hokage-sama. Neither about Sakura, nor Akatsuki. This seems to be way beyond our hands.

"Good point" Suigetsu agreed "this has even turned out to be beyond us too. Shall we go then?"

-x-

Sakura was standing in front of the large imaginary city, finishing buttoning up her new cloak.

"You understand your objective?" Uchiha Madara asked.

"Yes. But I can't promise anything. He's not particularly easy to negotiate with"

"Well, he and I are from the same bloodline. That's only to be expected. There's no need to get violent, though"

"I got it" Sakura turned around to face the exit "coming or not?" she asked, referring to another person in the space – Zetsu.

"Right" he followed the kunoichi into tunnel.

-x-

Sasuke and Itachi were fighting in the same red and black dimension, only that the surroundings were now burning and collapsing. Sasuke, however, used his Sharingan to fight off the attacks from Mangekyou's genjutsu, but there was always Itachi, appearing and disappearing wherever he pleased. Sasuke was already panting heavily, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his face. _Damn! At this rate I'll be out of chakra in a flash. I think it's time to get rid of his genjutsu. Alright, big brother. I have another surprise for you. _ Sasuke felt that Itachi was again moving closer to him, ready to attack. The shinobi closed his eyes relayed only on his other senses. As all of them indicated that Itachi is about to strike, Sasuke opened his Sharingan eyes and looked right into Itachi's Mangekyou in front of him.

Suddenly, the red sky whirled around and in another second, brothers were back at the hall of Uchiha's hideout. Itachi took few steps back and suddenly hit the floor with knees, one hand on his eyes.

"Told you, haven't I?" Sasuke said with emotionless voice "these eyes were not worth the danger they cause to your sight. Nor the fact that you slaughtered your clan"

Itachi slowly retreated fingers from one eye, which was strangely hazy.

Suddenly, the wall in higher wall exploded and stones began crumbling down, making brothers jump to the edges of the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke cursed under his breath and looked up to the hole, from which the light sunlight was pouring down at him. Sasuke managed to see two figured standing at the entrance of the hole, but couldn't make out their identities.

"Itachi" one of them called, with masculine low voice "boss wants to see you. Now"

Itachi looked up to the speaker, then at Sasuke. The man talked again:

"Don't worry. I brought your brother some company. He'll be thrilled to see who it is" Itachi's look clashed with Sasuke's for a while, then he jumped up to join his comrade. His eyes widened a bit when he managed to recognize the person Zetsu brought along.

"I understand" Itachi said, narrowing his eyes, since he already felt his sight going slightly darker. The two shinobi jumped away.

Sakura sighed heavily and landed on hall's floor, looking at Sasuke's surprised eyes.

"Sakura?" he said, peering through her black cloak with red clouds.

"Before you start freaking out on me, let me tell you something important: your brother…he's not responsible for your clan's extermination.

-x-

Naruto's team and the Hebi literally banged into Godaime's office.

"What the-" Tsunade was about to curse, but the sight stopped her immediately.

"They got information about Akatsuki…I think" Kakashi explained, looking to Suigetsu with incompetence "in any case, Sakura told them to bring you message directly"

"What?" Tsunade looked from Suigetsu to Juugo and then to Karin "what happened to Sakura?" she demanded.

"Hey, easy, Tsunade-hime. Here's the short message. The rest we'll tell you"

"Hn" Tsunade looked at him and then down to the scroll, which was tossed by Suigetsu. She opened it and read short message carefully. After the last sentence, Tsunade collapsed into her chair.

"Hokage-sama!" the ANBU kunoichi went over to help her, but Tsunade raised her hand and stopped her.

"I'm fine" she shot a hard look to Suigetsu "is this true?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, you're not the only one whose reaction's the same…or will be"

"Hey! What happened to Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto shouted "don't torture us here!!! We want to know, believe it!!!"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Tsunade ordered and sighed "I don't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but…Sakura, she has…joined the Akatsuki"

The awkward silence followed. Naruto looked to Tsunade, then to Suigetsu, then back at Tsunade, as if trying to get the message that this was only a big joke. But when he looked to Kakashi's face (or at least the part which wasn't hidden), everything came clear to him: this was one hell of a truth.

"Why?" was his first question "How could she? Sakura-chan…no! Why?!"

"It wasn't like she wanted to betray you" Suigetsu explained "one guy, who called himself Pain, came to us after we defeated Kisame and said that he had some valuable information about Uchiha Sasuke's clan. Well, they talked a little and then Sakura agreed to go with him to see their boss. But before she left, she talked with us too. Sakura-san gave us this scroll and told us to go and see you. Also, she asked to add that she'll send you another messenger, who will bring the exact location of Akatsuki leader's hideout. At least this was worth it, if you ask me" Tsunade looked at Suigetsu and frowned forehead.

"You seem hurt" she said and showed to the ANBU kunoichi with finger "take him to the hospital. You two" she showed to Karin and Juugo "I give you permission to walk around Konoha, but until you don't cause any trouble, got that?"

"Yeah" Karin said in bored voice. Juugo only nodded.

"Good" Tsunade stood up and turned around to face the window. She continued to speak "Team Kurenai, go and rest. You two, Team Kakashi. We'll be waiting for the message from Sakura. Once we got it, we leave for battle"

An awkward silence followed again and one by one everybody left Hokage's office. Only Naruto stopped in the middle of the way. He turned to Tsunade.

"Are there any news about Ero-sennin?" he asked. Tsunade turned around.

"No, not a slightest. But don't worry, he's one of Sannin for a good reason" Tsunade felt that she was saying these words for herself as well. She watched Naruto's sad face and guessed what he was thinking "Sakura will be fine. I taught her how to survive in desperate situations. And I'm sure she had a very good reason to act like this" again, the feeling that she was saying this to herself.

"It's just strange…" Naruto said quietly, staring at the floor "everybody's leaving: first Sasuke, the Ero-sennin…now Sakura-chan. Looks like there won't be anyone left by the end of all this mess"

Tsunade walked over to him and placed her hand on his head.

"Sometimes, to find something, we must loose almost everything" she said seriously "if Sakura left, doesn't mean she won't be coming back to you. Just have a little faith in her…after all, she believed in you all these years. Now it's time for you to pay her back. Alright?" Naruto looked up at her and nodded.

"Yosh!" he said and walked out of the room. Tsunade looked after him until the door closed. A small teardrop pearled down her face.

-x-

Sakura and Sasuke were hopping through the trees, back at the same forest as before. A few drops of rain fell on them and woke them up from their silence.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and landed on the ground. Sakura followed, frowning at his dark expression.

"So, basically" he said, his voice hard as steel, but weak at the same time "I've been chasing the wrong person all these years…and more" Sakura slightly nodded.

"Yes" she said in a whisper. The kunoichi felt her heart skipping few beats with pain when she saw Sasuke's face…on which you could read pain. The shinobi punched the tree on his right and it cracked and flew away.

The rain was pouring now as the couple stood in the middle of the forest, not talking, nor looking at each other. Sasuke was panting, feeling deep pain and regret boiling inside…and it all mixed with anger.

"All this time" he said "I was so wrong. I've done so much…and for what?!" he shouted the last word out and hit the ground with his fist: it cracked at well. Sasuke's knuckled started to bleed. Sakura noticed it, but didn't dare to interrupt him: she just watched him from aside, knowing that he needed to just hit everything…she, after all, knew at least a little of him.

"And Itachi? That bastard knew this all along and yet let me to nearly kill him! Pathetic!" he punched the ground again, making the hole even deeper…along with the wound in his knuckles.

Suddenly, Sakura saw something that happened years ago. That something scared the hell out of her, but…she got over her fear and…helped Sasuke to control his darkness. However, this was happening again: Sasuke's cursed seal was reacting to his overwhelming emotions and burst out, going all over his body. Sakura gasped a little.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered unwillingly. Sasuke hit the ground again, a roar of anger coming from his mouth. The kunoichi didn't actually think what she was doing: it was already a reflex, gotten a long time ago.

Sakura ran to him and hugged him around his shoulders, pressing herself tightly to his strong chest.

"Please" she whispered "please, stop" Sasuke looked down to her and just like before, he saw s tear rolling down her cheek. Suddenly, the black marks on Sasuke's body reseeded and fell back to the mark on his neck. By seeing this, Sakura instantly relaxed, but didn't let go of him. Sasuke asked silently:

"Why? Why would you do something like this?" he looked down at Akatsuki cloak "why would you go so far for someone like me?" then, a flashback took him to the time he asked the same question to Naruto. He then answered that Sasuke was his friend and that he wanted to save him from darkness. Yet, Sakura only pressed herself even harder to him, listening to his rumbling heartbeat and whispered the answer:

"I told you before" she said "I love you like no one else. And because of that, I'm willing to go even further, as long as I have a hope to save you from darkness. I don't want you to leave like you did before"

Sasuke looked down at her closed eyes and tearful face, which was also showered by rain, which already soaked both of them. His arms slowly rose from their places at his sides and hugged her around waist, his face drowning into her soft pink hair.

"Forgive me, Sakura" he whispered. The kunoichi only let out a slight soft smile: hearing these words, no matter how sad they were, made her feel happier and calmer.

"There's nothing to forgive. Now you know what your goal is. Just don't loose it again" she said. Sasuke retreated and looked at her emerald eyes. His hand gently touched Sakura's cheek, moved few strings of hair behind her ear. He did this without single emotion in his face, but to Sakura it was more than anything she could ask in this world.

"What will you do now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed slightly.

"I'll go back to Akatsuki, tell them I didn't convince you to come. And then I'll wait for you to come along with Konoha to get this over with. Just one more thing" she looked at his onyx eyes seriously, apparently not noticing that her arms were still around his neck and his – around her waist "since forbidding Naruto to not come is next to impossible, at least…look after him. If he falls into Akatsuki's hands, then they'll have all of the Bijuu. That could be the end of it" she ended up in a whisper again. Her gaze lingered onto something, only visible to her. Sasuke again stroke her cheek.

"Alright. I'll do my best" Sakura looked up at him and her eyes were full of thankfulness. Seeing her like this, Sasuke somehow remembered one of those sunny days when they, as Squad 7, were training together at the river side. The flashback ended as unexpectedly as it started: Sakura slowly retreated from his embrace and got ready to go back to the Akatsuki.

"I'll be waiting, then" she said, not looking at him. Somehow, she felt that neither finished some kind of sentence.

"I'll definitely come" he said, looking at her back. Sakura nodded and jumped up onto the tree branch.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed under his breath and by one single move he got onto the same branch and caught Sakura by forearm as she was about to jump onto another branch. For a split second, Sakura was looking at Sasuke with confuse…but at another moment she felt his lips touching hers through the cold rain.

Suddenly, the water turned arm to Sakura. She felt the same warmth go throughout her entire body, filling her chest. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and merged her wet fingers into his also wet raven hair. She couldn't believe this was finally happening…Sasuke was finally accepting her in the way she earned so much for…

Sasuke, for the first time in his life since the death of his parents, felt completely calm and…at home. Only now he realized how he missed her. And he actually made her go through so much to make himself realize what he really needed. But, it seems, nothing will change for the time being…after this stolen moment in time is over.

But, at least, he knows that she will no longer disappear from him…he won't repeat mistakes anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Hey you guys! Can you believe it, I actually managed to write an author's note in my story :DDD forgive me for not doing this earlier, I really wanted to thank for every single review, alert, fav or just a glance at "Confusing what is real"…I never expected it would draw so many readers actually, in such a short time ;) thanks, guys, your presence is the best damn thing about writing the story ;) enjoy it and forgive me if I do lot of mistakes or sometimes things get cheesy :D art and school doesn't usually go along together very well : ((((((

-6-

Sasuke was moving through the forest, rarely even jumping on branch. He already recognized the surroundings: outskirts of Konoha. The shinobi approached the main gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and stopped in front of them. The rain was still pouring down, washing Sasuke's expressionless face. _Back here, huh? Looks like you did it, Sakura. I'm here again. _He walked through the gate, water splashing under his feet. The shinobi inside the registration block jumped from their seats.

"But that's…"

"No way!"

Sasuke simply gave them emotionless look and walked on. Although the rain was heavy, the crowd in the street slowly gathered, watching him and whispering among themselves. Sasuke ignored them, only concentrating on one person, standing ahead in the middle of the path. The Uchiha stopped and rammed his gaze into his former teacher.

"You sure turned into quite a celebrity" Kakashi noted.

"Hn" was all Sasuke gave to him as an answer.

"Made a he fuss too. Not to mention Sakura's actions" Sasuke shrugged, piercing Kakashi with his suddenly appeared Sharingan.

"What the hell do you know?" he only asked, not really expecting the answer and walked on, passing Kakashi.

"Looks like nothing anymore" the copy ninja said as Sasuke was passing by.

"It really does, Kakashi-sensei"

And he walked on, completely oblivious to every person staring at him. Kakashi sighed heavily. _Man, these kids grow fast these days. Too fast for my liking._

-x-

Sasuke entered Tsunade's office, leaving wet footprints and water dropps on the floor. The Hokage raised her eyes to him, but there was no surprise there.

"Shouold've known you'd be the one to come" she said with a little smirk growing on her lips "welcome back" Sasuke only hn-ed her and threw a scroll, which he took out of his pocket. Tsunade caught it and read it carefully, with a relief recognizing the same handwriting.

"So, it had come to the point where the tailed beasts were about to be used against us as a weapon again" Tsunade sighed "what do you think?"

"I think you need to gather all shinobi available, who has an extremely advanced chakra control capability and send them along with fighting squads, so they could completely suppress the Bijuu's chakra. That's the only way if you want to avoid having more people with fate of Naruto…or Gaara"

"You're measuring things in a wrong way" Tsunade objected "yes, this is the way of doing things, but no one is exactly as powerful as you are. I've heard enough stories"

"Really?" Sasuke's eyes turned into Sharingan "you don't have powerful shinobi? How about the Hyuga clan? Medical ninjas? Yourself?" Tsunade jumped from her chair.

"You should be thanking me I even let you to get closer to Konoha! Consider your situation, Uchiha! After letting Sakura into this much mess, you dare-"

"Like you know what it's like to watch that happen" Sasuke easily stopped her shouting. Tsunade was taken aback a little. Although, she still couldn't figure out whether Sasuke was hurt or angry, since his face stayed expressionless and his eyes were hidden by Sharingan.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Think about your moves against Akatsuki. I'll join in the fight. If my team agrees, they will too. If for any reason you decide you don't need us or we are too unreliable, have it your own way. But we still are going to meet at the battlefield" Sasuke turned around and was about to leave the office, but Tsunade's voice stopped him.

"I always could trust Sakura to do the right judgment. She trusts you, you know. So, I think, I'll trust you as well" Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder. Tsunade for some reason felt like being examined. Right then, Sasuke's hand dived into another pocket and took out another scroll. He tossed it to Tsunade.

"This is something Sakura wanted you to know" he said coldly. Godaime looked at the scroll with confuse.

"Like what?" Sasuke stayed silent for a while.

"It's about Jiraya-sempai. She said it's important" Tsunade couldn't shake off the feeling it was something dreadfull.

"You already know?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. Since Tsunade only lowered her eyes to the scroll, the Uchiha left her alone.

-x-

Sasuke was walking through corridors of Konoha's hospital now, looking for the right room. But before he could reach it, Karin burst out through the door and at another moment she was hanging on Sasuke's neck.

"You're alright! I already thought-"

"I'm _fine_" Sasuke emphasized the last word, indicating he wanted her to get off of him.

"Oh, ok then" Karin let go off his neck "Suigetsu has almost recovered" Sasuke nodded and walked towards the room he was heading to before.

"My oh my, looks like our boss is still alive" Suigetsu smirked as Sasuke entered. The water boy, however, read from Sasuke's annoyed face that he wasn't in a mood of joking "so" he continued, straighten himself up from the pillows "I suppose you already know about Sakura-san"

"Yeah" Sasuke nodded, his eyes running from Suigetsu to Juugo and to Karin "we will be joining Konoha to fight Akatsuki"

"What?!" Karin almost screamed "are you kidding? They'll drop dead before letting us to join as allies!"

"They don't really have a choice. Tsunade knows her ninja are not as good as us. They alone won't have enough power to suppress the chakra of a Bijuu"

"You got a point there" Suigetsu agreed "but they could still refuse to let us fight around freely"

"Don't worry about it" Sasuke said "I gave Hokage-sama something that will most definitely make her fight alongside with us"

"What is that?" Suigetsu asked with curiosity. The Uchiha silenced for a while, then answered.

"Something she might find very frustrating" he only answered and Suigetsu got the hint not to go further. Sasuke continued "is everybody ok with fighting Akatsuki this way?" Juugo nodded and a slight grunt.

"I will owe you, Sasuke-kun. I will fight" he said. The Uchiha nodded. Suigetsu let out a small chuckle.

"Would seem I have no particular reason to go" he showed to three swords in the corner of the room "then again, what could be the better way to kick ass for Akatsuki? After all, if they take over the country, I'll have no one to use these swords on: everyone would be dead already" Karin rolled eyes, muttering something like "baka" under her breath. Suigetsu smirked to the sight of her "and plus, I owe Sakura-san for help"

"Alright" Sasuke said and turned to Karin. Her cheeks turned slightly pinkish.

"Well, erm…oh, well, I guess I'll go too, since I have nothing better to do…and my chakra control abilities might come in-"

"Why don't you just get to the part where you say "I want to be with Sasuke-kun forever and ever"?" Suigetsu interrupted her with his notice.

"Why you little-" Karin was already charging towards Suigetsu, but Juugo stepped in her way.

"Don't forget what Sakura-san said: no pointless usage of elemental recomposition. This is one of those times" Karin only hn-ed him and turned her unpleased expression from his smiling thankful face. Suigetsu laughed at both of them.

Sasuke watched the scene from aside and couldn't help but notice their change. He could guess the reason. _Sakura spent so little time with them, but she changed them so much already. She's almost…like Naruto._

"Where are you going?" Karin asked as she saw Sasuke walking towards the door.

"To take a walk" he said.

"In this weather?" she showed to the window: the rain was still pouring heavily. Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders and left the three.

"I bet from anything that won't be just a simple look-around." Suigetsu assumed "after all, this is his hometown"

-x-

Naruto was walking though the pouring rain, his eyes gazing into the world only he was able to see. The news about Uchiha Sasuke's comeback spread in a speed of light and Naruto was one of those who, unfortunately, found out the last. _So, he's really back, huh? Strange, when I was thinking of this day, there were so many things I wanted to say to him…even shout on him for leaving and only coming back after all these years. Now it seems I don't even have the courage to go and see him. I can't stand this. Why is he back so suddenly anyway? And why isn't Sakura-chan with him? Did something happen to her? I hope not, because if it did, I'd dig the person out of nowhere and kill him right away. Then again…what if Sasuke did something? Nah, wouldn't be him, believe it! After all, he had never even called her weakling or stupid…the opposite of me. Heh, but I'd still rather have him around like that than knowing he's somewhere in the darkness._

Naruto suddenly stopped. His gaze was caught by a wooden deck in a small lake. He remembered this was where Sasuke use to sit as a child and watch the sun go down. But now there was no Sasuke there, only emptiness in the rain.

"Hn" Naruto moved on, not really thinking where he's walking.

The blonde-haired boy ended up at the Third Training Ground…the one he, Sasuke and Sakura started their training as a Squad 7. Naruto smiled by a nostalgia that rose inside, remembering how he was tied by one of three wooden poles and how Sakura and Sasuke accepted him as an equal team member. Uzumaki sat down, leaning against the pole he was tied to and rose his gaze up to the heavy grey sky. Rain washed over his face and hair and dripping down to boy's orange and black clothes. Naruto chuckled a little to himself.

"Nothing like good memories" he said to himself, but another, familiar, yet cold and foreign voice answered to his replica.

"Indeed, huh, Naruto?" the voice said. Naruto froze. He couldn't see him, but he knew that Sasuke was standing right behind the same pole, probably leaned onto it as well.

"Sasuke" the boy said "so, the rumors are true. You're back"

"Hn. I was surprised that you didn't come running and shouting at me for that I left" Sasuke said it with no emotions at all, but Naruto could feel spiky irony behind it.

"Guess I was simply at a loss of words. I suppose, since Sakura-chan left with you, she said more than enough" Sasuke could hear a deep regret in Naruto's voice, which indicated that he wanted to bring Sasuke back together with Sakura.

"Naruto, Sakura…she…" words somehow stuck in the middle of the mouth. The Uchiha couldn't understand why it was so hard to tell this to Naruto. After all it was only Naruto…then again…maybe no longer.

"Ditched you, huh?" Naruto closed his blue eyes and chuckled a bit, picturing the scene.

"She went into undercover at Akatsuki" was the way Sasuke told Naruto Sakura's decision. Naruto, again froze, his eyes now opened and widened.

"A-akatsuki?" he stuttered "b-but…undercover? Why?" Sasuke hesitated.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. The Uchiha frowned eyebrows.

"Yeah, no matter how bad it is" Sasuke sighed.

"Alright. She did it because of me. The leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara: he was the one who slaughtered my clan, disguised as Itachi. For this information, Sakura was forced to join Akatsuki. In other words, it's entirely my fault"

Hearing Sasuke say something like this really made Naruto wonder if this is the same Sasuke that left the village two and half year ago. Then, he remembered their duel and how Sasuke didn't kill Naruto…not only that: if Sasuke really wanted to, he could've killed him, Naruto, few times over. The fact that he didn't actually meant that Sasuke cares…cares much about his former teammates. The same must be with Sakura: he could've pushed her away even further than he'd usually do, but he didn't. In the end, he even let her go with him. _The conclusion is: Sasuke hasn't changed. He's only gotten stronger. And the rest of it, like admitting mistakes, I suppose Sakura-chan did more than just bringing him back. _

"Your fault, huh?" a small smile played in Naruto's lips and Sasuke could feel it "you know what I think?"

"Hn"

"I think her efforts weren't in vain. After all, you're here again"

"It was not worth it" Sasuke cut him, his voice a little annoyed "you have no idea what it's like to see her go away" he added, raising his face up to the grey sky, letting rain wash his face: this made him remember the last he saw Sakura.

"You're right, I don't" Naruto admitted "however, I can still feel that joy of getting her back, don't you think?" Sasuke hn-ed, feeling the rain getting weaker.

"I still don't want you to have all the glory. This is bad for my Hokage image" Sasuke chuckled, a sudden smile blooming on his lips.

"Hey, Naruto, you are _supposed _to be a shadow. What's so wrong of being in a background?"

"Come on, Sasuke, you sound like you don't know me" Naruto smiled to the sky, which was finally getting lighter.

"You're right, I still know you. And I still have the right to tell you the obvious. Loser" Naruto suddenly stood up, smile shining all over his face. He jumped onto the pole and looked down at Sasuke, who was wet till the last thread just like himself.

"You're still thinking I'm a loser"

"You're still acting as one" Sasuke looked up at Naruto and his face formed his trademark smirk. The sunlight broke through the iron shade of clouds and illuminated the two friends, looking at each other.

"So, any plans for our little new mission?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah, few. Get Sakura out, kill Madara, and destroy Akatsuki along with all their Bijuu"

"Sounds like one hell of a mission" Naruto stated, smile still shining throughout his face "I like it"

"Hn" Sasuke pushed himself away from the pole and started walking away "coming or not? Godaime should be about to select ninja for the mission" he turned around and looked at Naruto with old and familiar smirk "or did you just rethink the mission and assumed it too hard?" Naruto laughed, jumping down from the pole.

"Never crossed my mind. Believe it!"

"Hn"

The two boys walked through the sunlit field. Naruto felt like no time has passed and they never even were separated. He couldn't stop smiling and his arms were crossed behind his head in usual manner. Sasuke was as always serious, but you could notice certain happiness in his face…the happiness and ease: two things he didn't have for a long time. Now, because of Naruto and Sakura, he could feel them again.

And he was relieved.

Naruto turned to the three poles again. For a slight moment, he thought he saw himself, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi still standing there, not changed since that moment they met. _Don't worry, Sakura-chan. The first phase of our plan is done. We have our friend back. _

Author's Note: 

"kage" means shadow in Japanese…for those who doesn't know already.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

Sakura was again standing in front of imaginary city, facing Uchiha Madara's back. This time they were alone and the kunoichi didn't feel very comfortable in this situation. She had just finished reporting about Sasuke.

"I see" Madara said "and what do you think he will do?"

"I don't know" Sakura answered with annoyed tone "he has always been unpredictable, you know"

"I believe so" Madara turned around, facing Sakura with his masked face and grey eyes flashing from holes in orange mask "I have something else I'd like you to do" Sakura raised eyebrows,

"Like what?"

"Itachi. His eye sight got damaged critically after facing Sasuke. Do you think you can fix them? I know you're the apprentice of Tsunade. You should be good at it" Sakura thought for a while. She bit the corner of her lip.

"I need two things" she finally said "a library and a permission to go outside to gather some herbs in the forest"

"Good girl" Madara showed to the direction of a city and Sakura spotted some sort of advertisement, which said "Libraby". She nodded and jumped down, reaching for the building. Madara watched her from the distance. _So I thought that I made a good decision. That girl can be wonderful if she's motivated enough. Yet, she will betray me sooner or later. Pity. Oh well, at least I won't kill her yet, since she's needed for out organization. Heh, women can be really difficult sometimes. _

Sakura returned to where Madara waited for her and walked towards the black tunnel.

"I will arrange an escort for you" he said after her.

"Right"

-x-

Itachi was sitting in his cell, leaned against a stone wall. Only one candle lit the room, but the shinobi couldn't care less about it. His eyes were burning with pain and all he saw when he opened them was blur darkness and even blurrier circle of light, coming from that candle.

Someone pushed the door from behind and came in. Then he heard the door being closed. Itachi slightly turned his head. He couldn't see the person, but from the lightness of steps and a faint scent of flowers he could say it was a woman. And there was only one woman in Akatsuki who could have any reason to come to him.

"Sakura, right?" he asked. The pink-haired kunoichi raised her head from the book she was reading and stopped in front of Itachi.

"You didn't see me, right?" she stated "you couldn't even see me now if you opened your eyes" she leaned towards him, but as she tried to touch Itachi's eye, he turned his head away. Sakura sighed.

"For cryin' out loud, swallow your pride every once in a while. If you want to see the daylight again, I suggest to give up your misery and let me help you" Sakura sat on the same bed Itachi was sitting and sighed to his turned-away face. They sat in silence for a while, only an audible breathing of Sakura echoing a little in a stone room.

"Why would you help me?" Itachi suddenly asked "and Akatsuki as well?" Sakura sighed again.

"You pick one hell of a time to ask these things. Your sight is getting worse every second. I might not be able to restore it"

"Answer me, please" Itachi insisted, turning his eyes-closed face in front of him. Sakura now looked to his profile and was surprised how he had no emotions or traces of pain on it. There was…nothing.

"Well, I help Akatsuki, because Madara gave me an information on Sasuke-kun and yours clan. The reality that is. In other words, I only wanted Sasuke-kun to stop chasing after you and get everything over with Akatsuki. This was the best way to do it: by getting into the organization. And why am I helping you?" Sakura sighed "well, firstly, it was an order, although I must say I could've refused. Not only because Madara would let me, but also because you are a twit. Then again, I'm sure you had a pretty good reason to hide your innocence from Sasuke-kun"

Itachi gripped the blanked, since the pulsing of pain suddenly increased. Sakura saw this and forcingly opened one of his eye lids and took a closer look to his pupils. She did the same thing with the other eye, feeling no objections from Itachi.

The Uchiha felt the scent of flowers increase when Sakura was so close to him. Only now he realised why his brother liked this kunoichi so much and got so angry when Itachi bad-mouthed her. She was gentle and strong at the same time…she was something Itachi might've had long long ago.

Sakura leaned back and made some hand signs, forming a medical ninjutsu on her palms. She placed them both on Itachi's eyes and began to heal them. The shinobi instantly felt the effects of her healing powers: the burning pain began to disappear and his eyes got cooler.

"Is it better now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" he said with no emotional change in his voice, but Sakura could read the relief in it. A small smile crept on her lips.

"You and Sasuke-kun are a lot alike, you know" she said suddenly "the main difference is, Sasuke-kun still has someone he wants to care for. I don't believe the fact that you were always like you are now either" Itachi listened to her voice and bit by bit he found it familiar…familiar from the past. It had the ability to calm him down…and this girl calmed him down merely with few words.

"What makes you think so?" he asked "what makes you think so that I wasn't always a monster" Sakura smiled, this time gentler.

"Because no one actually borns a monster. They become one or are made to become. I know my share of both" flashes of memories about Naruto being pushed around and Sasuke being influenced by Orochimaru's hate training flew through her eyes, bringing sadness into them.

"My little brother" Itachi spoke as Sakura continued to heal his eyes "he doesn't have a single drop of hate inside him. I always thought that this was what makes people weak and lost in life. However, it looks like Sasuke is different. His bonds make him stronger…in fact, right now, he's so strong that it could drive into fear everyone who looks at him" Sakura looked at the man…who resembled so much of Sasuke.

"Are you afraid of him?" she asked. Itachi didn't answer at first. He knew the answer pretty well, though, but didn't dare to speak it out loud…he never expected to feel this way.

"I suppose I am…although I don't really know what fear is. I never felt it before"

"I see" Sakura said softly "you didn't feel anything for quite a while, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I couldn't"

"That's what Sasuke-kun used to say…that he couldn't allow himself to have bonds…that he couldn't allow himself to feel, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to kill you. Sasuke-kun sacrificed enough because of you. Don't you think it's time to pay back the debt?" Sakura retreated her hands from Itachi's eyes. The shinobi opened them and blinked in surprise that he could easily see just like before even gaining Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked at Sakura and could finally see how she looks: pink hair, green eyes and beautiful feminine figure met his eyes…Itachi even got surprised how this kind of woman could be a ninja.

"How do you think I could pay back even if I wanted to?"

"Well, for instance, start with apology" Sakura stood up, now looking down to the Uchiha "apologize for being a twit and liar. Also, you should apologize for leaving your brother alone when he needed you the most. Oh, and next time when you decide to drown into darkness, be at least some sort of a man and do it alone. Don't drag everyone with you" she walked to the door and was about to leave.

"He won't leave you for this organization…and Madara-sama" Itachi said. Sakura's hand trembled on the door knob. She looked around to him and their eyes clashed for few moments.

"I know. That's why I'm not afraid at all" she smiled to him "don't walk into light very suddenly. I'm going to mix some medicines for you, they should help recover your eyes even faster" and she left him to sit alone…jade eyes flashing in his mind.

-x-

Madara referred to Konan, who was standing behind him.

"Take the two-tails and go. Looks like we need to make the first move after all" Konan slightly bowed.

"Yes, Madara-sama" and left him sitting alone again. _If Kyubi won't come to us, then we will go to Kyubi…with a little help of Nibi…_

-x-

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the building where Tsunade's office was and already found a crowd of shinobi gathered there. Teams Kurenai, Gai and Asuma were there two, along with few ninja from ANBU and medical squads and of course Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai were there as well. Everybody watched Sasuke and Naruto aproached them.

"Well well, looks who's here" Kiba chuckled, looking right to Sasuke "life's not so good for a rouge ninja, is it, Sasuke?" the Uchiha's eyes turned to Sharingan immediately.

"Hey" another voice interrupted: Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo joined the crowd as well "you should hold your tongue, if you don't want to loose it" the water boy gripped the handle of his Shark Skin.

"No need for that, Suigetsu" Sasuke stopped him. He eyed Kiba without saying a word. Tsunade walked out of the building and stopped in front of the crowd, Shizune standing few steps behind her.

"Alright. I think you at least have an idea of why we are here. This is the one and only chance to strike Akatsuki a deadly strike. I expect no mistakes. This is, after all, an S+ rank, mission. We will be heading towards Akatsuki's hideout, where they're hiding the power they were after: the tailed beasts. In order to destroy them, I've decided to take the best among medical ninjas and other, who have extraordinary abilities in chakra control. Also, we'll be having them Hebi joining us" Tsunade turned her look to Sasuke "I hope there won't be any objections" Kiba shrugged.

"Right, whatever"

"What's your problem, Kiba?!" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke again spoke.

"Forget it, Naruto. He's just like you: overreacting"

"Who are you to put me in the same group as this jerk?!" Kiba was about to jump on the Uchiha, but Neji and Shino, who were standing nearest him, stopped him from doing on hell of a suicide. Tsunade sighed and said to Shizune:

"Looks like this won't be so easy"

"I suppose so" Shizune sighed.

"Tsunade-hime!" a voice flew through the air. The Hokage recognized this old, cracking voice instantly.

"What?" she said, not even turning around. The elder advisors stopped behind the Hokage and spoke on: 

"You shouldn't be trusting Uchiha Sasuke so lightly. Do not forget that he betrayed this village and pushed Sakura into greater danger than any of us could ever imagine" Tsaunade felt anger boiling inside.

"This is no time for you to be advising" she said "you should be in my place, taking care of documents. Because I'm going with them"

The fact that Godaime Hokage-sama was coming with the Konoha ninja caused a great gasp to everyone.

"You have no right to do that without our agreement!" the elder obaa-san shouted on her "if you die there, we will be left without the Hokage" Tsunade turned to her with angry look.

"Well then, that won't be my problem anymore, will it?"

"No matter that, but you still have no basis to trust this traitor" the elder showed to Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed.

"Looks like this won't go anywhere without me proving my loyalties" after these words, a huge explosion sounded in the outskirts of the Konoha "what a great timing, don't you think?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

"What is that?"

"From the senses of it" Karin said, her eyes closed "it's a Bijuu"

"Bijuu?" Naruto's eyes widened "Sasuke, you can't be serious"

"If this makes you feel better" Sasuke smirked "I'll allow you to cover me" Naruto blinked at Sasuke few times with confuse, but a smile quickly bloomed on his lips.

"Hey, that reminds me of something" he said, chuckling a little.

"Like The Land of Waves?" Sasuke smiled shrewdly "yeah, I'll see how better you've become since then"

While they were talking, Neji activated his Byakkugan and looked towards the place where the Bijuu was supposed to be.

"It has two tails" he said "and it's a huge cat"

"Nibi" Tsunade whispered "Neji, is there someone controlling it?" Neji looked closer and found what he was asked to.

"Yes. It's a ninja with huge white wings, made of…paper and she's hovering in the air"

"I see" Tsunade turned to Sasuke and Naruto "listen you two, looks like you're on your own, or these two old bags won't get away from us" the elders wanted to say something, but Sasuke looked at them with his Sharingan…and they changed their minds.

"No problem" Naruto gave them a "nice guy" thumb "we'll take care of the Bijuu, believe it!" Tsunade gave him a little smile. _Just like always, Naruto, you're worth the name of the Hokage. _

"Alright then, let's go" Sasuke said.

"Hey, boss-wannabe" Suigetsu smirked "try not to get killed. We still have a certain pretty lady to save, remember?" Karin looked like a steam was about to come out from her ears. Sasuke hn-ed.

"Yeah. But remember: the lady's mine. Don't get cared away" and he kicked off the ground. Naruto looked after him in confused expression and then he screamed:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!!!" he looked at Suigetsu. The water boy smirked.

"Nothing whatsoever. At least between me and Sakura" Naruto boiled inside, but controlled himself and ran after Sasuke. _Just you wait, Sasuke! You won't take away Sakura-chan from me that easily. Oh, just wait until we get to Akatsuki…then she'll see who's better. _

Everybody in the crowd sweat-dropped. Only Rock Lee went straight into tears.

"I knew this day would come. I've lost to Sasuke-kun so easily!"

"Hey, don't worry" Suigetsu waved his hand "you're not the only one here"

"Hey, water boy, watch your mouth!" Karin shouted "I don't wanna hear a single good thing about that brat!"

"Who did you call a brat, lady?!" Lee raised his fists to Karin.

Neji and Ten-Ten sweat-dropped.

"I'm already embarrassed to be at the same team" Ten-Ten sighed.

"It's not the first time" Neji sighed as well "still, I don't think we'll ever get used to it"

-x-

Naruto and Sasuke were hopping on the roofs, heading straight to the place where the Nibi has already taken the wall, surrounding the village, down.

"So, how do you plan to take that Bijuu down?" Naruto wondered "it wasn't just a bluff, was it?"

"No" Sasuke answered, kicking off harder from the roof "remember the day we first met at Orochimaru's hideout?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, don't you remember? I suppressed the chakra of Kyubi inside of you. This works the same way with other Bijuu"

"Right, got it" they closed to the enemy and couldn't help but be taken aback from the sight they saw: a huge, violet, two-tailed cat, with huge fangs and thundering roar was smashing everything around with its tail.

"The only problem is" Sasuke said, not taking away his eyes from Nibi "how to get close enough"

"Wow" Naruto expressed his amazement to the creature "this sounds like big fun" his face quickly turned from amazed to excited.

"I could argue with that" Sasuke said as one of tails slashed just by their side.

"Is it because you're so in a rush to Sakura-chan?" Naruto smirked, although inside he felt as if salt was being poured on his wound. Sasuke hn-ed him.

"Shut up about it, will ya?" Sasuke prepared his sword "ready?"

"Hell yeah, believe it!"

Translations and Tips:

Nibi – a two-tailed beast. Well, since word Ni means 2 in Japanese, I figured this will be the right name…although they have some other words to say 2, but this one's the best.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Another tail of Nibi was about to land on Sasuke and Naruto, but they retreated the last moment, each flying to different direction. Naruto went straight towards the beast, avoiding here and there splashing tail. Another tail charged towards Sasuke, who punched it back with his fist. Suddenly, the tail, which was chacing after Naruto left him and now both tailes charged towards Sasuke.

"What the-" Naruto looked at his friend "Sasuke, watch out!"

The Uchiha landed on one of roofs and waited for the slash. His red eyes followed every move of the Nibi's tails. When they charged and were about to flatten him, Sasuke used his Chidori Nagashi and cut off both tails of the Nibi.

Naruto watched Sasuke doing it and couldn't believe his eyes. _I knew he was strong alright. But this is something else. By watching him doing this...he's making me feel...a little nervous. _

The Uchiha jumped towards the Nibi and Naruto followed him.

"Smoothly done" the blonde-haired guy phrased Sasuke "what next?" the Uchiha looked at the beast. It was still fierce and now even angrier because of sudden loss of tails. It couldn't regrow them, because Sasuke's chakra was blocking the end of the tails.

"I need an opening" he finally said "make a few blasts with your Rasengan, but don't take any unnecessary risks. Aim for the back. That's where its weak spot is now"

"Gottcha" Naruto nodded and sped off to take a good possision to aim at the beast. Sasuke meanwhile tried his best to lay at least one longer touch on Nibi's body, but couldn't even get closer, since the beast used its hair as a chakra bullets to keep him away. _Hn. Persistent, aren't you. Make it quick, Naruto. We need to get Sakura away from Madara as quickly as possible. Who knows what he could make her do. _

-x-

Sakura gave Itachi a cup, filled with brown liquid.

"Drink it all" she said "and it won't be tasty"

"Figures" Itachi mumbled and swallowed the drink without even tasting. His expression didn't change at all as Sakura looked at him drinking the medicine, but it really wasn't what she was waiting for. In a moment, Itachi's eyes closed and he was about to collapse, but Sakura caught him and laid him on the bed. Her eyes studied his sleeping face for a while. _Serves you right. Some sleep didn't kill anyone yet and with the lack of chakra you have, Madara simply won't have any use of you. _

"What did you do to him?" a voice asked, coming from the door. Sakura whirled around on heel and saw Madara with his orange mask, standing in the middle of the doorway, seemingly looking at the kunoichi.

"Simple knockout drops. Nothing special. He'll be out for about two hours. With the level of chakra he lost, I don't really think he'd be able to fight"

"I see. Won't he be a little cranky when he wakes up and finds out what you did?" Sakura smirked to the shinobi, standing in the doorway, placing an empty cut on the small cabinet by Itachi's bed.

"You should know. He's an Uchiha after all. At this point, you all are the same"

"I see what you mean" Madara turned around and was about to walk away, but stopped for moment.

"Get ready for the battle, Sakura-san. As a medical ninja, you will stay back, but you can never know what would happen, right?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking at him with suspicion.

"Yeah" she said slowly "you can never know" she watched Madara walk away and couldn't help the feeling of danger approaching inside of her.

-x-

Naruto formed Rasengan with the usual help of his shadow clone and attacked the Nibi from the back. The beast roared with pain and furry, smashing some houses out of the picture.

Konan watched the beast she controlled with her own chakra and cursed inside. _Damn! This doesn't look good at all. Pain-sama and Madara-sama won't be pleased. Pain-sama might even stop considering me as his angel. What should I do? This beast is already useless, unless I use it to smash everything around. Damn! Not good!_

Sasuke smirked to the beast as he flew to it and finally got the possibility to lay his palm on beast's head for long enough. He quickly pushed his chakra into Nibi's body and the giant cat exploded, blasting Sasuke away. Naruto caught him by shoulders and helped him to land safely. The black-haired shinobi was panting rapidly.

"Hey, you're ok?" Naruto asked, looking down at his friend with a worry. Sasuke didn't answer, but suddenly raised his head and looked right at the spot where Konan was making her way to ditching the area. But there was another unexpected thing: strings of wire caught Konan and pulled her down along with her paper wings she used to fly away with.

"Kakashi" Sasuke whispered. A wave of white pages spread across the sky and flew along the wind. The Uchiha formed hand signs and used his Fire Ball Justsu to burn them all. Only ashes rained down to the ground.

"Did you just-" Naruto started, afraid of the answer.

"Kill her? Yeah. Serves her right. This person pretended to be an angel, working for one of the Akatsuki called Pain. That guy already thinks he's a god"

"A god? But how come? Is he dumb or what?" Naruto said with irony and confuse. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, that might be one of the reasons. But still, he's really strong. So strong that he actually managed to kill Jiraya-senpai"

Naruto's face suddenly turned expressionless. _Ero-sannin…dead? No-no way! He was…so strong and…one of the Sannin, for cryin' out loud! How could he possibly…leave me?_ Naruto's hands clenched themselves into fists and he punched one of them into ground. Sasuke watched his friend struggle and even spotted a single crystal teardrop, pearling down his face.

"Sorry to tell you this only now, but later I might not have time" Sasuke said with emotionless voice, but inside he pitied Naruto: he perfectly knew how he liked training under Jiraya and how he admired his sensei, no matter that Naruto would always call him dumb and idiotic.

"This shouldn't have happened" Naruto stated, his shoulders trembling a little out of pain and anger "Akatsuki…I had enough with them!" he lifted his eyes and they immediately turned into red fox-like ones "as being a future Hokage, I'm going to take care of everyone's future.

"Hn" Sasuke put on his trademark smirk, which indicated that he actually aproved "you have a chance now" he looked to the bunch of people coming their way, Tsunade at the front. Naruto nodded and brushed the tear from his cheek.

"Now or never, huh?"

"Right" Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade looked at the people behind her. _These are my people and right now, I'm responsible for them. I hope you're watching this, brother…Don…I hope I've turned out to be a good Hokage…if not, then this is the chance to prove myself. Jiraya, wherever you are now, I thank you for everything. Who knows, maybe I'll join you even earlier than anyone would expect. _The Hokage formed hand signs and bit her thumb. She used the Summoning Jutsu and the slug lord – Katsuyo – appeared in front of the crowd.

"Alright, everyone, climb up" she ordered "we're going to do this the fast way"

-x-

A ninja rushed through the dark corridors, which were only lit up by candles here and there. He was panting, obviously out of breath, but didn't dare to stop. He knocked on one door and by hearing an aproving answer, he came in. The ninja found himself in experimentation room, where different kind of chemicals were tested and put to use. There, he found a hooded man, sitting in a stone armchair, covered with fur. The ninja bowed to the man.

"They're about to leave the village. The elite ninjas" he reported "also, our spies report that the Sand village is in fine condition for us to attack, if the Akatsuki joined us"

"Good" the man said, his voice hissing a little with joy "prepare our troops. For both villages"

"Yes, Kabuto-sama"

-x-

The Akatsuki were standing in huge hall with the Sealing Statue at the centre of it. Seven people were standing on the fingers of the statue and Sakura was watching them from the ground. Her forehead was frown as she watched the shinobi absorbing Bijuus into their bodies. _This doesn't look good at all. They're about to use all of the Bijuu they have…they'll unleash a living hell for sure. But I can't just interfere, I'll get killed. Sasuke should be able to suppress the chakra of the Bijuu, but when there are seven of them…and Konan left for the Konoha as well…This is bad. What should I do? _

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a banning sound from outside the hall.

"Looks like we have guests" Madara said "we still need time" he looked down at Sakura "go and hold them off" Sakura bit her lip, but nodded and turned around to leave.

"Wait" the voice of Itachi flew through the space. He opened his Sharingan eyes and looked straight at Madara's orange mask "I'm done, Madara-sama. I'll accompany her" and he jumped down to join Sakura. They both left now six shinobi to continue absorbing the Bijuu.

"Don't you think that you're trusting the girl too much?" one of Pain asked. Madara scoffed.

"She can't do any harm to us the way she is now. Sakura knows her position well and won't do anything that would go against my orders. Otherwise" he looked at Pain with joyful furry in his eyes, which were visible through holes in his orange mask "she won't be seeing the ones precious to her. She knows I can do it"

-x-

The Konoha ninja had just appeared in front of Akatsuki hideout inside the huge cliff, surrounded by thick forest and giant boulders.

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked at the spot where everything is about to end. His worst nightmare. Sasuke noticed Naruto's actions.

"Hey, Naruto. Don't get excited and too rash" he said "one wrong move and you're dead, got it?"

"Yeah, believe it" he spat out through clenched teeth. Sasuke hn-ed him with a smirk and turned to Tsunade.

"Do you want to break in, or we'll just wait?" he asked, but the answer came itself. The land beneath them cracked open, causing everyone to jump up to the air. And while everyone were flying, a Bijuu – the Ichibi – came out of nowhere and smacked everyone with its single huge tail. The ninja hit the ground, but instantly were made to get up and get out of Bijuu's way. Naruto made his distance and watched the creature he fought few years ago. It still looked the same, only this time Naruto saw it as the worst enemy ever.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called. The Uchiha managed to dodge another Ichibi's attack and closed to Naruto.

"I know" he instantly said "but it won't be so easy. Look into its eyes" Naruto narrowed his vision and after few moments noticed something different.

"Sh-sharingan" Naruto whispered "but that means-"

"It's Itachi. He's controlling the Ichibi" Sasuke activated his own Sharingan and looked right into the creature, seeing through Itachi's Genjutsu.

"Then how do you plan to stop him?" Naruto asked a little impatiently.

"No need" Sasuke said unexpectedly "look at Ichibi's moves, considering the Konoha ninja. They're completely inaccurate" Naruto noticed it too: every hit of the Bijuu's tail was a failure, just like its attacks with sand shurinken and other weapons.

"What's he up to?"

-x-

Sakura was watching Itachi fighting the Konoha ninja from afar, her forehead frowned even more. _What in a world is he doing? That's not like Itachi to fail his attacks. Is he buying time? No, that's not it. Normally, he would try to at least capture Naruto…or kill Sasuke…Sasuke…_She looked around and found both her friends standing a little further away from the action place, discussing something very quickly. Sakura's lips formed a little smile. _So, everything's back to normal, huh? It's so good to see them like that…like brothers. Naruto…Sasuke…this is how I'd like to see you both always…as long as I live. _She retreated further and disappeared behind the trees, secretly closing to her target.

-x-

"So, you're going to make Itachi use his Mangekyou Sharingan again, right?" Naruto revised Sasuke's plan again.

"If he does, he'll definitely get blind. I'm even surprised how he's able to use his usual Sharingan at his state"

"And what's that state exactly?"

"When we fought, he practically became blind because of using Mangekyou too much. If he's using it by his last strength, it's time to end it completely" Sasuke clenched his fists "I'll make one Mangekyou Sharingan less in this world"

"That won't be necessary" a feminine voice reached them from behind trees. Sakura appeared in front of them, wearing the Akatsuki cloak, which covered her usual dressing "Itachi won't be using Mangekyou anymore" Naruto's mouth fell open by the sight of her.

"S-sakura-chan?" he stuttered "wh-what is that you're wearing" Sakura laughed sligthly.

"I'm one of the Akatsuki, remember?" Naruto flashed one of his shrewd smiles.

"I already thought you like it there…being on dark side" Sakura's expression suddenly turned into angry and dangerous one, her fists clenching under he cloak.

"Don't push it" she warned. Naruto immediatelly tensed up.

"Sure, sure, Sakura-chan" he stuttered, sweat rolling down his face "I was just kidding" Sasuke sighed and looked up at Sakura, instantly feeling his heart skipping few beats out of joy.

"Why he won't be using Mangekyou?"

"Because I told him so" Sakura answered, looking straight at Sasuke "I healed his eyes and now they're alright, but if he ever uses Mangekyou again, he'll definitelly get blind without coming back. Still, I have no idea of what he's doing" she looked to the giant Ichibi, only avoiding Konoha's attacks and not doing anything harmful. Sasuke grunted.

"Damn! He won't get anywhere with this" he cursed, looking the same way. _He's probably thinking of running away…asshole! I have to settle things with him, because he has a hell lot of explaining to do. _Sakura watched Sasuke's angry expression with her lip bit a little.

"Sasuke-kun" she said silently "do not overreact. Itachi won't be running away. It's not like him after all"

"Well, she's right. If he managed to get along with Akatsuki for all these years, he'll definitelly won't be running away from you, believe it" Naruto seconded.

"Exactly. So just leave things be and save your chakra. There will be six more"

"So" Naruto smiled sadly "they had gathered them all, huh?" Sakura bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Yes. But we won't allow them to have you as well. And watch your back as well"

"Six, huh? Will be tough mission" Sasuke looked carefully at Naruto "thought that you liked to handle tough things, Naruto"

"Sure I do, believe it!" Naruto almost jumped into air from sudden change of mood. Sakura giggled. _Yep, it's still Naruto alright. And he gets along with Sasuke just as before. The only one missing is…_

"Hey, guys" a familiar voice came from the three's behind. They turned around and saw Kakashi, their sensei, standing on a rock "sorry to interrupt your little chat, but Godaime-sama would like to see you, Sasuke, taking care of the Ichibi. Oh, hello, Sakura" Kakashi waved to the kunoichi, smiling with only his different eyes "I must say that cloak suits you" Sakura frowned, her eyes burning with sudden anger, which immediatelly wiped the smile away from Kakashi's face.

"I'll remember that one" she warned. Kakashi chuckled nervously, raising his hands in defeat. Sasuke sighed.

"Alright. I'll take care of my brother. Naruto, you'll watch my back. Sakura" he looked to the kunoichi with serious expression "stay out of danger" Sakura returned his look with her own hard expression.

"Got it" she said and jumped away. Kakashi sighed slightly. _Young love. Could be quite a drag, considering the situation. _

"Alright, you two. Let's go" and all three went over to Ichibi.

-x-

The six Akatsuki were about to leave the hall. Madara made the last review of the objective.

"You two will go to Konoha and aid the Sound Ninja" he pointed to two members of Pain. They both nodded "you two will be going to Sand village and join other squads of Sounds" Madara said to the two of Pain "as for you, Zetsu, you will be fighting the Konoha right here. Make sure they all are dead along with their Hokage"

"Got it!" all of them said in unison. The five used Transfer Ninjutsu and disappeared with puff. Madara turned to Zetsu.

"Do not touch Uchiha Sasuke" he ordered "he's mine. And the last Jinchyuuriki. Focus on him and capture him alive"

"Understood" Zetsu hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke reached the place where Tsunade and few medical ninja from ANBU, along with Ten-Ten, Hinata and Ino.

"Finally" Tsunade frowned at Sasuke "where were you?"

"Met up with Sakura. She's alright, although she didn't say what the Akatsuki leader Madara might've made her do"

"At least she's alright and her usual self" Kakashi said, sighing in unison along with Naruto.

"You said it"

"Hey, boss-wannabe!" a familiar voice reached the group. Sasuke looked up and saw Suigetsu jumping through the threes right to them "your brother's turning into a bit of nerve-eater. Something like you in early mornings" Naruto choked on his own spit from sudden laughter. Sasuke's eyes turned into Sharingan, indicating a future danger to Suigetsu's good health.

"Do not push it" he said in a tone, foreseeing quick death to the water boy.

„Alright, it was just a joke" Suigetsu raised hands in defeat, chuckling nervously „anyway, that Itachi guy needs to be put to sleep. Would you mind lending us a hand?"

„Right" Sasuke nodded „Coming, Naruto?" he eyes his friend, who was still trying desperatelly to hold back the laughter. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other, clearly surprised by the way a relashionship was forming among the three.

„Interesting" Kakashi noticed „by forming a new team, Sasuke has not only found a combat support, but new friends too"

„You said it" Tsunade agreed „they seem to be loyal too. Looks like Sasuke knows intuitively which people he should or shouldn't trust. That's a gift" Kakashi nodded. _The question would be what kind of feelings he went over to force himself to leave Konoha, let alone trying to kill Naruto. Looks like he never really tore those bonds after all. _

-x-

Karin and Juugo joined Sasuke, Naruto and Suigetsu as they were heading towards the Ichibi. The fighting scene was cracked land and torn off trees and Konoha ninja flying all around Ichibi, trying to either avoid its attacks or to do as much damage as possible.

„That chakra is almost imposible to hit or damage" Karin explained briefly „its density is almost imposible. But I think you know this already" she looked at Sasuke, who nodded.

„Yeah. I'll need an opening" he said.

„Roger" Suigetsu and Juugo turned the other way, leaving Naruto and Karin to continue along with Sasuke. Another group of Konoha ninja joined the three. It was Neji, Rock Lee and Shino.

„The Ichibi's chakra is diferent from the Nibi's" Neji immediatelly said „it's densier. You wouldn't even be able to touch the Bijuu without getting blasted away. For starters, we need to reduce Ichibi's chakra density to as little as possible"

„Any briliant ideas?" Sasuke asked as they stopped on one of the threes, which was still somehow left standing.

„If I use my rotation, it might help. But I don't know if it will for sure. Another person working along with me might be more eficient"

„Neji-kun" Shino suddenly spoke „you need Hinata for this" Neji looked at Shino with disturbed expression, but before he could even begin to object, Shino continued „don't look at me like that. You know she can use the same Hyuga technigue as you, although I must say it is way more developed and more eficient. Don't argue"

„So it's settled" Sasuke interfered, seeing that Neji was again about to pbject „Karin, go to Tsunade-sama and get Hinata-san here"

„Got it" the red-haired kunoichi nodded and jumped away. Sasuke turned to Neji.

„When you are about to doubt somebody, make sure your doubts are with basis"

„What do you know?"

„Not much about your clan, that's true. But when there's a strong person by your side, who could help" he glanced shortly at Naruto „never object, or else, the mission will go to failure"

„I don't suppose you're the person who should be teaching me this, right, Uchiha" Neji activated his Byakugan, which clashed with Sasuke's Sharingan for quite a while. Lee bent to Naruto and whispered:

„I think you could cut with knife through this atmosphere"

„No duh" both sweat-dropped „I'm starting to think that most of clans have stubborness and too much pride in their bloodlines, that's why they cannot possibly get along"

„You said it" both sighed.

-x-

Sakura met Zetsu a little further from the fighting area. They both watched the combat for a while and when almost all of ninja receeded, Zetsu felt danger.

„It's almost time for me to join the fighting" he showed to the Ichibi. Sakura frowned.

„You're alone. Where's the rest?" Zetsu turned to her his two sided face.

„They're off on other matters" he said, not knowing if he should tell her the truth. _She might get overreacted. And that insane strength of hers could really make some trouble. No, better keep it a secret for as long as possible. At least so I could carry out my orders. Forgive me, Madara-sama, for what I am about to do. _

„If you want to know something more" Zetsu continued „go and ask Madara-sama. I think he's willing to share information with you quite lightly" Sakura bit her lip, which indicated that she felt danger.

„I'm not going to like this, will I?" Zetsu turned back to the fighting scene.

„That is not for me to know. I forgot long ago what is means to like or dislike"

„Right" Sakura scoffed and kicked off the ground, heading towards the entrance of hideout.

_Madara, you bastard__! If you have done what I think you have, then you're going straight to hell…with or without me! _

-x-

Neji and Hinata were about to set off, after hearing another brief review of the plan.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks" Sasuke reminded. His attention was drawn by two shinobi, flying right towards the Ichibi "here's the opening" he showed.

"Right!" Hinata and Neji kicked off the ground and flied right towards their objective.

"Man, I love watching Hinata in action!" Kiba stated with Akamaru seconding him with woof.

"Yeah, I still remember that cool jutsu of hers" Naruto said with pleasant nostalgia in his voice. Kiba only waved aside with a scoff.

"That's old news, mate. Watch closely now"

"Alright, you guys stay here and I'm going closer" Sasuke said and kicked off the ground.

While flying towards the Ichibi, he noticed the location his brother was controlling the Bijuu from. It was further away from the battle area, at a shadow of the cliff. His fists clenched as he saw his own reflection. _You got a lot of explaining to do, you bastard. I cannot believe Sakura would ever agree to heal a thrash like you. Just you wait, Itachi. I'll get to you as well. _

The Uchiha looked back to the Ichibi and saw Neji and Hinata closing to the Bijuu from different sides. Neji had his rotation spinning all around him and Hinata…a thick net, made entirely of her own chakra. Sasuke watched her with his Sharingan and couldn't tear his eyes from the perfect fishnet, placed right in front of her like a shield, which now was be used as an attacking weapon. After dodging few clashes of sand arms and tail, the Huygas hit Ichibi's body. A sound like a lightening discharge flew through the place along with strong wave of force, which blew away even more trees.

"Sasuke! NOW!" Neji shouted, trying to hold onto the ground. The Uchiha released his Cursed Seal and flied with ease through the strong wave and hit squeezed some of Ichibi's sand body: it was blown out in a flash.

But here another Bijuu jumped out of nowhere and attacked the rest of Konoha ninja, who only by a mere fortune managed to get out of its way. Naruto rushed to the place where Ichibi was just seconds ago and caught Hinata, who was falling down to the ground.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? You alright?" he asked as they landed. Hinata slowly opened her light violet eyes and looked up at her savior.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered and a slight smile bloomed on her lips "I just need to rest a bit, that's all" Naruto flashed one of his happy-go-lucky smiles.

"You were awesome back there" he said, chuckling to a slight blush that dusted Hinata's cheeks. Suddenly their happy moment was interrupted by a clash of Bijuu's tail. Naruto kicked off the ground, carrying Hinata in his arms. He watched a giant three-tailed white tiger was showing its fangs at them. Sasuke landed on the same tree Naruto did and deactivated his Cursed Seal, returning back to his normal body.

"This one will be trouble" he stated "get Hinata-san out of here and tell Tsunade-hime that it's time for her medical ninjas to join the action" Naruto watched his friend closely, as if trying to guess something.

"Sasuke, but what about y-"

"I'm fine" the Uchiha cut him off "just do as I say. Remember, we need to hurry and get Sakura out from Akatsuki as soon as possible" the mention of Sakura's saving, Naruto immediately agreed with Sasuke's plan.

"Gottcha" and he kicked off the tree branch. Sasuke looked after him. _Something's not right. Sakura said it's going to be six more and now there's only one…what could Madara…_The realization made Sasuke make an inaudible gasp. _Konoha! _

-x-

Sakura again entered the Akatsuki hideout and ran right to the hall where the absorbing operation took place. She found there who she was looking for.

"Madara!" she shouted, her voice echoing around the huge room. The shinobi turned around and looked down from the finger of Sealing Statue.

"What is it, Sakura-san? Why aren't you outside?"

"Where are the other Bijuu?!" Sakura ignored his question and demanded with loud voice.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Madara jumped down and walked towards Sakura while saying "I suppose it cannot be helped. I sent them to Sand Village and Konoha. The Sound Village will join us there and take over both greatest villages"

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened. The amazement was soon changed by anger. She clenched her fist and was about to hit the ground with her chakra-full smack, but at that moment Madara appeared right in front of her and grasped her hand by wrist, pulling it up.

"Now, now, no need to get violent" he said with calm voice. Sakura felt like boiling inside. She wanted to hit him with her remaining free hand, but Madara caught it pushed the kunoichi against the stone wrist of Sealing Statue.

"Calm down, now, sweetie" he said with the same annoyingly calm voice. Sakura let out a growl of anger.

"Screw you, Madara! I thought we had an agreement!!!" she shouted to him, desperately trying to get away from his grip, but it seemingly turned to iron one.

"I guess I lied" the shinobi simply said through his orange mask "I never promised that I wouldn't do such a thing" Sakura thought that she was about to explode from rage she felt as she looked at the motionless orange mask, which annoyed her and made her feel this much hate inside.

"You are so annoying, you son of a bitch!" she spat out, looking to the orange mask as if she wanted to burn it with only her look "you're such a coward too! Can't even show your own face!"

With those words, Sakura felt how Madara's fingers relax, but another, cold and hard ones, wrap around her wrists. She looked up and saw the stone of sealing statue becoming a rope that traps her to the stone. She looked back at Madara, whose mask was turned right to her.

"You are brave, you know" he said, with emotionless voice "you curse me, bad-mouth me and even demand my true identity" he silenced for a while "you know, I lied, because I need your medical ninjutsu to get Sasuke's Sharingan. That's all I really needed from you. However" he placed his hand on the mask and slowly removed it while talking "you seem interesting to me in a certain different way" as his mask was removed, Sakura couldn't hold back her astonishment: Madara's face was so like Sasuke's…the same lineament and extremely identical stand of hair…only Madara's normal eyes were slightly grey, while Sasuke's were black. After Sakura controlled her amazement, she scoffed.

"So, you are the Uchiha after all"

"Yes. But unlike your precious Sasuke, I have more of Uchiha's legacy than he does. I, as well as Itachi, have determination and enough hate and anger inside"

"Yeah, and that's what makes you even greater son of a bitch" Madara suddenly appeared only inches from Sakura's face: their noses almost touched and the kunoichi could feel Madara's hot breath on her skin.

"Don't push it, Sakura-san" he warned "I may not be as patient as always" he slowly stroked his gloved hand through Sakura's pink hair. The girl found his touch rather disgusting and unwanted. She turned away, trying desperately to move at least an inch in her stone chains, but felt that it was pointless.

"Get away from me" she whispered in strong, but silent voice. Madara smirked.

"Get used to it, Sakura-san. You'll be feeling quite a lot of me after my plan of taking over the country has succeeded. There's no point in killing a beautiful flower like you" Sakura's eyes widened from sudden fear as Madara's arm moved up and slowly released her stone chains, but took her wrists into his own hand, moving another under her cloak and down her waist. She stirred from sudden sense of disgust and fear, mixed with another wave of rage.

"No need to struggle" he said, their eyes clashing at each other "this will only take a minute"

"You're sick!" Sakura shouted as Madara pressed her against the statue wall with his own body. He bent down and kissed her neck, but he was interrupted…by a powerful explosion, which blasted away an entire roof of the hall.

"Hey, Uchiha Madara!" a voice called from above "let her go" it ordered. Madara looked up and saw that one he was hunting: Sasuke.

"So, you've finally came" Madara looked up at his own reflection, not letting go off Sakura. The kunoichi, however, didn't miss her opportunity and gathered some chakra into her foot and kicked Madara away. The shinobi, however, was about to reappear next to her, but here Sasuke interfered and blasted the Akatsuki leader away with a single punch of fist. He looked at Sakura.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice only slightly, but still indicating that he was greatly worried about her.

"Yeah. But listen, he has sent the rest of Bijuu to Sand and Konoha. I don't know about the Sand, but all the best Konoha ninja are here"

"They're fighting the Sanbi" Sasuke said. He opened his mouth to say something more, but another event caught his attention: Madara was no longer in the hall, but he was gone. Sakura too looked around, trying to locate Madara, but without success.

"Where could he-" her question was interrupted by a sudden large bang behind their backs. The ground stirred, as if something was being pulled from beneath the ground. Sasuke and Sakura almost lost their balance, but held onto each other and managed to stay on feet. As they turned around, they saw something nearly impossible: an enormous, green dragon, with eight tails rose up above them, its fierce eyes fixed on the prey.

"No way" Sakura whispered, looking at the creature.

"Hachibi" Sasuke said, looking up at the monster "this is bad"


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the Hachibi, their muscles completely frozen out of amazement: it was nearly three times bigger and Ichibi's Shukaku form.

"It's way too big" Sakura said, backing away along with Sasuke.

"It's not only Bijuu itself, but Madara's chakra and Mangekyou Sharingan combined" Sasuke looked behind him and saw Konoha's medical ninjas surrounding the Sanbi and preparing for its destruction. _If Madara attcks them straight after they use their jutsu, then all of them are done for it. I need to find the way to send them back to Konoha and fast. Plus, Sakura is in grave danger here, not to mention what would happen if Madara captures Naruto. Guess you really cornered me this time, Uchiha Madara. Heh, at least I'll drag you to hell with me. _

While Sasuke was thinking his strategies, the Hachibi charged one of its tails right to the couple. They both jumped aback, but Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the monster's moves were rather slow and careful, as if it was trying to test out his own capabilities. _So, you don't exactly know what to do with yourself. _Sasuke smirked slightly at this thought. _Good. This might buy me some time. _

"Come on!" he grabbed Sakura's hand and rushed to the direction of other ninja. At the same moment, the Sanbi exploded in the air and few shinobi rushed after Zetsu.

"They need to go back to Konoha and fast" Sakura read Sasuke's plan immediately, but missed one tiny detail.

"Yeah, but so are you and Naruto. Take care of other Bijuu there and hurry to the Sand. Gaara doesn't have the Ichibi anymore, so it's going to-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, because Sakura suddenly hit the break and pulled him to stop. As he turned to her, the shinobi saw something in her eyes he, for Sakura's own sake, hoped wouldn't come out: refusal.

"What do you mean by saying that me and Naruto are going too? Don't tell me you're staying alone!" her tone was demanding, her eyes were burning with determination…and a slight regret from the past. Sasuke sighed, with one eye following the moves of Hachibi behind Sakura.

"Sakura, please, don't start. I told you, this is my fight and I'm alone in it. You can't go around, risking your life for me. It's not worth it"

The kunoichi was looking fiercely into his eyes for some time, but her features suddenly became softer and her look understanding. Then she suddenly bent forward and gently touched Sasuke's lips with her own. The shinobi was completely caught by surprise, but he returned the kiss softly, already wandering where this will go.

Sakura whispered to his ear as they broke off:

"You're not alone anymore, Sasuke. Besides, I don't want to see you leaving or being left anymore. One time is way enough" Sasuke frowned to her words, but didn't say anything. Sakura retreated a little from him and saw his slightly wrinkled nose and a spot between eye brows. She smiled gently.

"No need to give me that expression. It will not change anything. I am staying. And if you know Naruto enough, he'd rather go on vegetable-only diet than leave you in this mess. We will be fighting as Squad 7. Any obligations?" Sakura raised one eyebrow, asking for an answer. Sasuke looked at her for few moments, then at Hachibi, which seemingly grew even bigger.

"Many" he said "but seeing as you have a pretty good point about Naruto and the fact that you are still annoyingly stubborn…alright, but promise me one thing"

"What is that?" Sasuke noticed how Hachibi disappeared in a flash and reappeared within a distance to attack them both again, so he picked up Sakura and hurried on ahead to the last remaining trees. All of it was done in a speed of light. The kunoichi found herself lying in Sasuke's arms, few tree branches blocking the sky.

"Don't get killed" he said, panting a little. Sakura chuckled.

"Deal"

-x-

Naruto, Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai watched the Hachibi in a distance, seeing it growing bigger and bigger.

"How is that even possible?" Kurenai wondered. Kakashi fixed his Sharingan on the Bijuu and investigated its abilities.

"It's the person controlling it. He seems to be pouring his own chakra into the Bijuu, thus making it bigger…and stronger"

Naruto listened to Kakashi only with one ear: his thoughts were lingering on two friends. He left Sasuke behind, but he should've been back by now. _Where the hell are you, Sasuke?! You're making me worry! _

Tsunade walked to the four.

"No sign of Uchiha Sasuke yet?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. But he should be back at any moment"

"I'd bet from anything" Suigetsu suddenly interfered, walking to the along with Juugo and Karin "that he's now spooning with Sakura-san somewhere secretly. You can never know what will happen at any second" by saying this, he earned another punch from Karin, but it was again wasted, since Suigetsu again turned into water. Only this time Juugo didn't interfered, only sighed, just like the rest of the group…except from Naruto. He just forced out a smile, but inside he was thanking for Karin's punch.

"Hey, water boy" a voice came from behind the group "what did you do this time?" everybody turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing as if nothing has happened. It was Suigetsu's turn to force out the smile.

"N-nothing really, Sasuke-kun. It was just a misunderstanding"

"If Karin punched you, it was a real thing" Sakura gave him one of her dangerous expressions, which made the poor guy shiver from head to toes.

"Lets…lets just leave this matter aside, shall we?" Suigetsu made his safe way out of the situation.

"Right" Tsunade interfered. By hearing her former master's voice, Sakura snapped back to the reality and what she had to say.

"Tsunade-sama, listen. Right now, there are four Bijuu heading towards Konoha and Sand villages. You and the rest need to hurry back and take care of things there. Team 7 will be taking over here" Sakura showed to the Hachibi, which was still in his transformation progress.

"That's madness!" Tsunade shouted "haven't you learnt anything?!"

"Hey, Tsunade baa-chan" Naruto referred to the Hokage. A wide excited smile was already shining on boy's face "I like this plan. We will continue with it"

"You careless little-"

"Tsunade-sama" Sasuke interfered, seeing that things won't go anywhere at this rate "the attacking person is Pain. I'm sure you'll be wanting to see him for a good reason, right?" the Hokage looked the shinobi with fierce full eyes and by taking deep breath, she said:

"You always know where to hit the spot, huh, Uchiha?" she stood in silence for a while "alright, so be it. But only on two conditions: first of all, Kakashi must allow you to stay and quickly, since we have no time" she looked with a worry into the Hachibi "what's your answer?"

Naruto and Kakashi's looks clashed for some time and finally, the copy-ninja smiled with his usual goodie smile.

"Well, I see no reason why they cannot stay. They're all grown up after all" from Tsunade's expression it was clear that this answer wasn't what she was hoping for.

"Alright" she bit her thumb, formed hand signs and summoned Katsuyo once again "everybody climb up. Right now, we have our village to save"

While everybody was making their way up onto Katsuyo, Tsunade walked to Sasuke.

"Here's the second condition, Uchiha. If any of those two die, you'll be responsible and no one else, got that?"

"Yeah" Sasuke returned her hard look "just make sure they have somewhere to get back to" Tsunade scoffed and jumped onto Katsuyo.

Hinata looked at Naruto for a few moments and by taking a deep breath, she walked to him.

"I just wanted to…to ask you…something…Naruto-kun" she stuttered, her cheeks already a little pink.

"Yeah? What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"Please come back to us…I…I mean we…really want you to come back" Naruto flashed a smile.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll definitely come back. That's a promise! Believe it!" Hinata smiled to him shyly and by closing her eyes (mostly out of fear) she placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead and ran away to join the rest. The blonde-haired boy watched her in confuse for a while, not sure if it really happened or it was just an imagination…or genjutsu maybe. _Man, was I dreaming, or was that damn sweet. Hehe, in any case, thanks, Hinata-chan. Now I'll definitely come back, believe it!_

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were still on the ground with Sasuke and Sakura.

"You guys better make your way to the Sand" Sasuke said to his teammates "will be more efficient, since Konoha has enough ninja to deal with Bijuu"

"Gottcha" Suigetsu smirked "just don't get killed, boss-wannabe. You too, sweetie" Suigetsu winked to Sakura "who will be there to heal us up if you're gone" Sasuke hn-ed, which indicated that he was annoyed. Karin's eyebrow twitched and Juugo again sighed to the situation.

"Get outta here, water boy, before I made a fish tank out of you" Sasuke clenched his fist, looking right into Suigetsu's eyes. The water ninja again laughed nervously and by waving goodbye to Sakura, the part of Hebi took off.

"Well, that's pretty much it" Naruto said as Katsuyo sped away, carrying ninja on her.

"Yeah" Sakura looked to the Hachibi and unbuttoned her Akatsuki cloak "let's finish this, shall we?" she suggested, letting the black cloak fly away with the wind.

"Hn" was the way Sasuke agreed to her.

"Man, this is going to be like good old days, believe it!" Naruto showed to the Bijuu on the other side of the crashed forest: it was already done with its growth and now was looking fiercely into the three "ready or not, here we come!"

-x-

Ibiki Morino was making his way around defense wall, checking everybody's positions. Although outside he was calm and collected, Ibiki couldn't shake the feeling of something wrong. _This temptation in the air…even I can hardly stand it. With the Hokage and all elite ninja gone, the village is in weak position. They better come back quickly, or else-._ His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion in the outskirts of Konoha. Ibiki stopped and fixed his eyes onto the place of explosion, where now a cloud of dust was rising in the air. The shinobi's eyes widened from the sight he saw when the dust wall retreated: two Bijuu, Yonbi and Nanabi, were about to charge towards the village. The four-tails took the form of a giant wolf and the seven-tails – of a horse.

"But that's-" one of shinobi spoke with amazed voice. Ibiki grunted, clenching his teeth.

"That's Bijuu. Yonbi and Nanabi. Looks like we are up to one hell of a fight"

-x-

At the wall, which surrounded the village, hidden in the Sand, two Bijuus with forms of rat and ox were already making their way through the rock. Sound and Sand ninja were fighting at the bottom of the wall at the same time. Gaara used his sand to decrease the speed at which the Gobi and Rokubi were getting inside the village, but it was no use: the Bijuu were just too strong. _Not good. I need to buy some time so the villagers could manage to escape. Looks like Akatsuki really reached their goal. Wonder if Konoha is in the same situation…if not worse. _

-x-

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were rushing through the woods with all the speed they had. They could already see the sight of a desert shimmering through leaves and branches.

"Which do you think it's going to be?" Karin wondered, referring to the Bijuu.

"Who cares? They're going to be though to defeat, that's all we need to know" Suigetsu kicked off of another branch "what do you sense anyway?" Karin closed her eyes for a while. As she opened them, they were full of surprise and fear.

"This is bad" she said "Konoha is being attacked as well as the Sand. But the latest seem to be in desperate situation. And besides" she looked to Suigetsu "other ninja are attacking and there's loads of them"

"Damn!" Suigetsu cursed "now I see why Sasuke-kun wanted us to go to the Sand. Where are the rest of Konoha ninja?"

"On their way. We can only hope they'll make in time" Juugo and Suigetsu grunted.

"Very bad" the big guy stated.

"One big mess that's for sure" Suigetsu seconded as they continued flying through the woods and into the desert.

-x-

The Hachibi's three tails charged towards Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Two shinobi jumped aback, but Sakura waited until the tail's in enough range and punched it, making the Bijuu suffer from its own attack as the tail hit dragon's head.

Another tail charged towards Naruto while he was flying through the air.

"Not good" Naruto mumbled and used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to pull himself out of the attacker's way. He then gathered the Rasengan into his palm and attacked the tail, planning to chop it off, but it disappeared.

"What the hell? Where did it go?" Naruto looked around, but the tail reappeared behind his back and again attacked Naruto and this time blasted him away to the ground. The shinobi hit the dirt and rolled away, while the tail was again after him. This time Sakura stepped in and sent the tail back to its owner's head again.

"You alright?" she asked, quickly examining her friend.

"Yeah" Naruto stood up "but that thing's speed is just abnormal"

"It's because it has Uchiha's chakra in it" Sasuke said, landing next to them. He had his sword prepared and his eyes shone red "the Hachibi originally wasn't as fast as it is now, because of its weight and size, but my clan's chakra and Mangekyou Sharingan fixed this problem"

"This is way off limits" Naruto growled, his eyes turning red "this guy cannot leave this place, or else, everything will be destroyed"

"If he captured you, then everything _is_ over" Sakura corrected him "however, I'm beginning to think that Madara is stronger than you, the way he is now"

"There's only one way to find out" Naruto said, his voice turning less and less like his own. Sakura gasped.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. Remember what happened last time you allowed the Kyubi to take over? You'll be dead if you allow it to use your body!"

"You mean he turned into Kyubi before?" Sasuke asked, not completely catching up to the story.

"Yes, but not entirely. He only released four tails out of nine. But even then I could merely heal him in time. If you go to extremes, I can't promise I'll be able to-"

"Then don't promise!!!" Naruto shouted "I had enough with Akatsuki and with this Uchiha Madara guy. I want this to be over with, even if it costs my life"

"This isn't the time to play a hero, Naruto" Sasuke confronted him "Tsunade-sama will have my head if I allow any of you to die, so you're fighting in the safe way for your own good" that sounded like an order and it was confirmed when Sasuke entered the Second Stage of his cursed seal. Naruto, however, only looked at him boringly.

"You just buy me some time and I'll take care of everything"

"Naruto" Sakura looked at him with fear and worry.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. If something happens, you'll explain to Tsunade baa-chan that it wasn't Sasuke's fault and that I acted recklessly and charged on my own. She knows me, so she'll believe it"

"Baka!" Sakura shouted on him.

"Nothing changed during time" Sasuke seconded as he blasted another attack away with his sword. Right now, the Uchiha was hovering above the ground, waving his wings "at least try and be more original" he teased.

"Heh, gottcha" Naruto gave him a nice guy smile and thumb "now just buy me some time, will ya?"

"Right" Sasuke flew away towards the Hachibi. Sakura, however, hesitated and lingered by Naruto's side for a while.

"Naruto?" she whispered.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't worry. This is my job after all. As being a future Hokage that is" Sakura chuckled to him.

"You'll be a great one, that's for sure" she said, completely shocking Naruto. _Does she really think so? No way! Second ago she called my baka just like al-. _His thoughts were swept away by Sakura's warm kiss to the forehead.

"I wish to see you like that one day" she whispered and ran away towards the Hachibi.

Naruto watched her and Sasuke going away and couldn't help but smile. _Well then, I guess I already have quite a few promises to return. Tsunade baa-chan gave me a good luck charm, so I would become Hokage after her, I promised to Hinata-chan to return, Sasuke told me to be more original as not to die or put my neck on the line and now Sakura said I'll make a great Hokage…oh, and I made a promise to live up to Gaara. Heh, burden of responsibilities. _Naruto flashed a smile and closed his eyes, traveling inside himself and right to Kyubi's cage.

"Alright, you, stinkin', stubborn fox, it's time for you to pay me a rent" he said, pointing to the huge gates.

"A rent, you say?" a voice came from behind it.

"Yeah. Me and my friends are having a Hachibi on our tails, so I'll release you, if you agree to fight along with me"

"A bargain with the Bijuu" the Kyubi chuckled "so, you turn to my power after all, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Only on your pride when it comes to Bijuu versus Bijuu" Naruto put him hand on the seal "so, how's it going to be, huh?"

Translations: 

Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi – four-tails, five-tails, six-tails, seven – tails.


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

Gaara and Gobi went head to head and the Kazekage was pushed away. Right at the moment, the Rokubi charged right into the man, who was still falling in the mid-air. _No! Not yet!_ Gaara screamed inside his head as he stretched out his arm to call for the sand, but it was still too far away. The giant rat and even greater ox were about to hit Gaara, but at that last moment, something pushed the Bijuus away and they slid through the sandy top of the protection wall.

"My, oh my, sorry we're late, Kazekage-sama. You won't believe the traffic" Suigetsu smiled at the Bijuus. He was standing between them and Gaara, both, Zabuza's sword and Samehada in his hands.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, slowly standing up.

"We're the Hebi, current team of Uchiha Sasuke. He sent us here to help you out. Ain't that right, Juugo?" the water boy looked behind him to the big guy, who has just thrown away few Sound ninja.

"Right" he confirmed. Karin too knocked out few ninja and joined the now only four people on the top of protection wall.

"There are lots of Sound ninja down at the bottom" she reported "must be Kabuto's subordinates" Suigetsu scoffed.

"Damn, that four-eye just wouldn't give up, would he?"

"Seem so. Although I didn't expect him to survive after Sasuke-kun took care of things with Orochimaru"

"Anyway, they could be a problem" Suigetsu cut the kunoichi "now, Karin, go and make yourself useful in the same lines with Sand ninja. Juugo, mind if you keep an eye on her?" he winked to the big guy, who nodded with a smile "me and Kazekage-sama will take care of things here" Karin sighed and only said:

"Right, but don't push your luck with those two" she showed to the Bijuu behind them.

"Gottcha" Suigetsu winked to Karin. She nodded and with Juugo jumped down to join the fighting.

"Well then, Kazekage-sama, would you care to lend me a hand?" Gaara stopped at shinobi's side and looked at two Bijuus and their controllers underneath.

"I thought the Uchiha Sasuke has left the Konoha?" he said.

"Well, he really _did _do such a thing, but there have been slight changes in the situation" Suigetsu prepared his swords for a battle "right, now, the entire Hebi is fighting for Konoha and its alies, which counts you guys in" Suigetsu flashed a smile "so, shall we then?"

-x-

The Bijuus in the Konoha had already smashed out the walls and now were randomly destroying buildings and killing people. In addition to that, hundreds of Sound ninja were attacking the villagers and the Konohas that have left were desperately trying to hold them off.

A sudden bang and a wall of dust have caught everyone's attention for a while. When the dust settled, the ninja could see the origin of sudden explosion: Katsuyo, the giant slug, carrying a bunch of ninja on her back, hit both Bijuus and pushed them away. Tsunade looked down at her village and her gaze became fierce.

"You!" she looked at Yonbi and Nanabi's controllers: two shinobi of Pain "you just wait!" she suddenly gathered some chakra in her fist and punched to death one Sound ninja, who was about to attack her from mid-air "I'll beat the shit out of you!"

-x-

Sasuke charged towards the Hachibi, but was again attacked by its tails, which the shinobi pushed away with his Chidori Nagashi. However, it constantly caused him to be thrown back and gain nothing. _Damn this thing! Hurry up, already, Naruto! I hate to admit it, but this kind of power can be fought back only with equal one. Well then, Madara, this time I'll leave to Naruto to make a crack…and the rest is all mine. _Sasuke was again attacked by four tails, but he simply kicked off the ground and flew into the air, using his Second Stage's wings. But suddenly, instead of another bunch of tails, Sasuke met with emptiness in the air._ What the heck?!_ Then the realization struck him.

"Oh no"

Sakura kept punching tails away and back into Hachibi, but this time, it was different: right now, the entire eight tails of Hachibi were concentrated on her, but Sakura somehow managed to either dodge them, or push them away. Another sudden attack came from the front and seven tails attacked her. Sakura concentrated chakra in her fist and hit them, but only pushed away three: four were still coming and another one was approaching the kunoichi from behind. _Not good! _Sakura again concentrated her chakra and pushed away three tails, but the one was still coming. At that moment, Sasuke stepped in and cut the tail with his sword. Yet again another bunch of tails came to them, followed by Hachibi's attack with front claws: the beast was already so near them. Sasuke didn't think much, simply enrolled Sakura to his wings like into protective cocoon and released his Chidori Nagashi. The tails were pushed away and the Hachibi had to jump further away, since circuit hit its huge paws. The creature roared into the sky.

Sasuke slowly released Sakura from his wings. The kunoichi looked at him with a worry, seeing how heavily Sasuke was panting.

"You ok?" she asked, still feeling Sasuke's strong grip around her upper arms. The shinobi nodded.

"Yeah. But you're forgetting your promise" he said, looking up at her with his black and red eyes. Sakura wasn't used to him looking like this and she did feel a little uncomfortable and even afraid, but still, she also sensed that this was the same Sasuke she knew before…and she could trust him.

The Uchiha deactivated his Second Stage. _Can't use it too much. If I stay like this, not only my chakra will be gone, but my mind too. Damn! This thing is almost impossible to fight with. _Suddenly, to his own horror, Sasuke saw how the Bijuu formed a fireball in front of his snout and by roaring loudly released it towards the two. The shinobi pushed Sakura behind him, not entirely sure what he's going to do, but the answer was whispered by his own conscience and knowledge he had gained over these dark two and half years: fire cannot beat fire, but equal or stronger one can push the other one away. Worth a try. _At least just maybe Sakura will survive this. _Was the last thought before Sasuke made his hand signs and released the Fireball Justsu, charging it right into Hachibi's ball.

Two enormous powers collided, but it seemed that Hachibi's was to win this. Sasuke now was controlling the direction of fireball with palms of his hands. He felt them burning and felt how the Bijuu's force was pushing him away. But another thing he felt was holding him up and pushing him not to give up: Sakura's presence.

The kunoichi at first only stared at the duel, forcing her brain to comprehend the extent of Sasuke's power: he was able to hold on against the Bijuu for this long. Then she realized another thing and it almost made her knees bend to the ground: Sasuke was doing this _for her. You once stepped between me and the Mist ninja years ago. I repaid you the same way. But this…what am I to do about this? _

"Sakura!" she heard her name being called through the pressure of released chakra "run for it!!!" Sasuke looked behind him and right into her eyes. Sakura only shook her head and screamed back at him.

"NOT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!" Sasuke growled and clenched his teeth when the pressure of Hachibi's fireball increased. _Damn! Why wouldn't she-AHH!!! No way am I giving up, you son of a bitch! _Sasuke moved his torso and rammed his palm into the chakra-full fireball of his own. The shinobi almost screamed when he pushed it as hard and he could and finally threw the Hachibi's fireball aback alongside with his own. But to his horror, another fireball from the giant dragon came to their direction. This time, Sasuke couldn't push it aback, nor could he run or do anything else: his entire muscle system wasn't recovered yet, so he just turned around and covered Sakura with his own body. Both closed their eyes, feeling like the entire lives pass through.

-x-

Suigetsu and Gaara were fighting the Bijuus, which looked more like a distraction. The Sound Ninja's numbers were decreasing quite quickly now as Karin and Juugo entered their Second Stage. However, the Gobi and Rokubi didn't seem to loose any of their advantage and the two shinobi were already getting tired.

"This does not look good" Suigetsu complained as he and Gaara slightly avoided another series of attacks.

"How do you destroy it?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"Konoha's medical units gathered their chakra and overcame the Bijuu's chakra with it. However, you need hell lot of them to do it. Sasuke could do it with a single touch of hand though"

"Right now, we no longer have such medical ninjas available" Gaara stated, his voice still without a single emotion, although his inside was crying from a sudden realization: it was no-win situation.

"Well then" Suigetsu smiled again, turning on his sarcasm "all that is left for us to do is to fight on and pray for a miracle"

"Did you ever try to be less ironic?" Gaara wondered.

"Actually" Suigetsu got ready to kick off as he saw the giant ox charging at them "that's how I get by in life" and he rushed right at the attacking ox, which had its horns right at him and its six tails backing them up. The Gobi attacked as well, but Gaara took it on and turned its attention away from Suigetsu, who already had troubles with his Bijuu opponent.

Suddenly, the tails of ox surrounded Suigetsu, but for some reason did not attack directly, but only poking him randomly. _This can't be good. What is this guy up to? _

Karin finished off another pair of Soun ninja and looked up. What she saw made her eyes widen and her blood stop flowing for a slight second. Suigetsu has been attacked by the Rokubi and couldn't see how Gobi charged its own free tail right towards him. It was like a pointy arrow and threatened to surely kill the water boy. Karin's mind suddenly shut down and after another second she was already on top of the protection wall…right in front of the attack.

As Suigetsu finished pushing away the last of the tails, he turned around and saw what he last expected to see: Karin, slowly returning to her normal look from the Second Stage, had her belly pierced right through by the pointy tail of giant rat. Suigetsu's mouth fell open as he realized what did the kunoichi just do. The Gobi slowly removed its tail from Karin's body and returned to protecting itself from Gaara's attacks.

The kunoichi collapsed to the ground on her knees and when she was about to fall on her back, Suigetsu caught her.

"What in a world you were thinking, stupid!" he shouted to her. Karin only slightly laughed, but instantly frowned from the sudden sharp pain. Suigetsu could feel the stream of warm blood spilling on his hands and legs, but didn't let go of her. Instead, he only tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"How…am I…supposed…to know" Karin panted out silently "my body…just moved…Next time…watch it…you baka" her words were dying out with every single heartbeat, which went more silent.

"Karin, you…" Suigetsu was looking down at the red-haired kunoichi on his arms and he felt like something was scratching the place where his heart was "you saved me…of all people"

"Right" Karin spat out blood, her face frowned out of pain "you can…still win…this…just…don't die…here" the kunoichi's body suddenly tensed for one last time and then relaxed, her head gently falling onto Suigetsu's upper arm. The shinobi looked at her now relieved face and without even thinking of it, pressed her dead body harder to himself.

"I will not die here" he whispered out. Suddenly, his chakra leaked out and water spilled everywhere around, drowning the village and surrounding desert into its depths. When the water settled down a little bit, Suigetsu stood up on the surface, still holding Karin's body. His eyes were flashing with blue flames, which indicated that he was as mad as hell.

"It's time" he said, looking at the Bijuus "for you to DIE!"

-x-

Tsunade, Kakashi and the medical units were standing on Katsuyo's head, blocking the Bijuus' way further into the village. Other teams that came along with them were already gone to fight the Sound ninja inside the village. Tsunade frowned to the two men, standing beneath the horse and wolf, white and grey colored chakra coming out of their forearms and shoulder-blades.

"Kakashi" Tsunade called out "you and I will be fighting the Nanabi, while the medical units will take care of Yonbi. This way, it should be fine. Then we'll have to hurry for the Sand Village"

"Right" Kakashi agreed. However, he remembered overhearing Sasuke's orders to the Hebi "Tsunade-sama, I think we still have some time for that one. Sasuke has sent his team to help them out"

"I see" Tsunade nodded, remembering the three ninja, who were always alongside the Uchiha "are they trustworthy?"

"If Sasuke has chosen them as his comrades, then I believe they are"

"Good then" Tsunade turned around to face the medical ninjas "alright, you know what to do. Fight to protect your home village, so that every one of you would have somewhere and someone to return to"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the ninjas shouted back in unison. They kicked off the Katsuyo and charged right towards the giant wolf. Tsunade kneeled on one kneel and touched Katsuyo's head with her palm.

"You were great today, Katsuyo. I cannot thank you enough" she said.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Tsunade-sama. I will follow you to the end"

"I don't think that will be necessary. You should go. I get the feeling that Sakura might need you soon enough"

"As you wish" the giant slug said and popped out of the picture. Tsunade and Kakashi landed on the ground.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Kakashi suggested.

"Right" and they both kicked off, charging right to the Nanabi.

Kakashi gathered chakra to the Mangekyou Sharingan as fast as he could and at the moment, when the Bijuu attacked him with its tails, the copy-ninja released his jutsu, instantly sending the tails' ends to the other dimension. The Nanabi immediately retreated its tails, but at the same moment, got its head meat the same fate. The giant horse went up on its back legs, neighing to the sky. Tsunade, at the same time, went right underneath the Bijuu and charged right to the man controlling it. She punched the chakra-full fist right into man's chest and pierced it right through: the Bijuu exploded alongside with the man's body. Tsunade landed behind the dead shinobi and looked at her medical ninjas fight: they had already surrounded the Yonbi, but it was fighting back with unbelievable want to win. Tsunade sought the opening and went right for the shinobi, controlling the Bijuu with her chakra-full fist. However, suddenly, one of tails charged right to her at the moment the Hokage was flying thought the air. _Damn! He spotted me! _Tsunade prepared to take a blow, but again Kakashi focused his Mangekyou Sharingan's look and sent the tail to other dimension. Tsunade nodded thankfully to the copy-ninja and flew on right into the shinobi, controlling the Bijuu: this time it was success. Tsunade punched the man at the same moment when the medical units destroyed the Bijuu. Everyone landed on the ground, panting heavily. The Hokage looked to the man, responsible for Jiraya's death and kicked his dead body.

"Serves you right, murderer!" she shouted, feeling sudden relief, but pain as well. She looked around at the village, which now was shattered and burning. Ninja were still fighting alongside with ANBU to drive away the Sounds, but there were still mane of them. Suddenly, something caught Tsunade's eye: a hooded figure, standing motionlessly on the remaining wall. The Hokage's eyes widened from realization: the leader of this entire ambush. _It can't be Orochimaru. The Uchiha killed him for good…then again, it was the Sound who attacked us. What the hell is going on?! _

"Kakashi, there are three days till the Sand, right?"

"Yes, we might not make it in time" the copy-ninja said, standing up from his rest.

"Well then" she overlooked the medical squad and their condition: barely none was able to go into fighting with Bijuu again "pick out the medical ninja, who are at best condition to go. Then go to the village, take Hyuga Neji and Hinata and go to the Sand as fast as you can. If the miracle happens, we might make it in time" Kakashi too looked at the cloaked figure and guessed what Tsunade was thinking.

"Hokage-sama, please be careful" Tsunade smiled to Kakashi.

"Hey, you're the one to talk" she referred to copy-ninja's Mangekyou "now go! We don't have time to waste"

-x-

The giant fireball was nearing the couple on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura could already feel a deadly heat, coming from it: a feeling like hell has opened. Sakura clinked onto Sasuke harder, unable to move more because of unbelievable pressure of Bijuu's chakra. _Is this the end? _A thought pierced both's minds. Suddenly, the heat disappeared and fresh wind blew into couple. As he felt it, Sasuke quickly turned around to see for himself what happened: a giant, nine-tailed fox was standing between them and the dragon.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered behind Sasuke, looking at the Bijuu and then down at the blonde-haired boy, who had Bijuu's chakra attached only to his forearms and shoulder-blades. Naruto turned around and flashed them a smile.

"Heroes always come in the last second" he said. Sasuke sighed, feeling suddenly annoyed, but also thankful.

"You could at least change the line, baka" he said.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Sasuke" Naruto teased "you just stay back now and I'll take care of that dragon-guy"

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke called "don't forget: Madara's mine"

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's bleeding palms and scratched body here and there…and then at Sakura, who seemed to be ok and nodded with the smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Sasuke nodded and both with Sakura jumped away. Naruto watched his friends back out and then turned his attention back at his opponent.

"You're ready for this?" he asked for a giant fox.

"Yeah" it answered, looking fiercely at the dragon.

"Let's take him down then"


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

The Kyubi and the Hachibi were standing still, looking at each other. Naruto, however, didn't retreat his eyes from the man below the dragon: Uchiha Madara. _He controls his Bijuu the same way I do. DAMN! This is no good! Even if Sasuke said he's take over after I blast away that dragon, still, he's not in a good shape himself…Ok, here goes nothing! _ Naruto raised one of his arms and waved it to the Bijuu in front of him: The Kyubi moved forward, attacking the dragon with its claws. The Hachibi answered the same, rising its front paws from the ground and colliding them with fox's. Naruto immediately felt the pressure of different chakra, but ignored the sudden pain in his upper arms and forced some more of his own chakra into the Kyubi. The fox felt this and moved its four tails towards the Hachibi, blasting it away. But at the same time the dragon formed another fire ball at its jaw and fired it at the fox. However, the Kyubi only pushed it with its paw and the fireball fired back at its owner, who destroyed it with a single slash of the tail.

"Hey, you, mid-get" the fox referred to Naruto "this is the point where that Hachibi will get serious"

"What do you mean by that?!!" Naruto shouted "he almost blasted us away with that ball of his!!!"

"Yes, but right now, he possesses the chakra of Uchiha Madara. From this point on, it's not the question of power between Bijuu, but their owners. That means" the fox looked down at the blonde-haired boy and smirked "you have to give everything you got into this fight" Naruto stared at the red eyes of the Kyubi for a while, then nodded.

"Gottcha. Just make sure you keep your edge"

"He he, definitely, boy, definitely"

-x-

Sakura was just finishing healing Sasuke's palms as the two Bijuus were fighting. They were sitting beneath a burnt tree, Sasuke leaning against its lifeless trunk. Sakura managed to heal all of his wounds, but she still felt greatly worried about the speed of his chakra regenerating. _This is no good. Even if Naruto will take his time defeating the Hachibi, Sasuke won't be back to his normal self for quite a while. That attack of the dragon drained his chakra to almost zero. And knowing Sasuke, he probably won't even want to hear about not fighting Madara. This is bad. _

"You alright now?" the kunoichi asked, looking into Sasuke's face.

"Yeah. Thanks" he said, looking indeed grateful "at least id doesn't hurt anywhere"

"But your chakra is still-"

"I know" Sasuke cut her off, raising his head so he could see the fighting between the Kyubi and the Hachibi "and I know what you want to say. But I don't want to hear any of it"

"You're so stubborn!" Sakura shouted on him "why can't you understand that I don't want you to get killed! Is that so hard to get?" Sasuke sighed.

"I understand. But if I won't fight against Madara, then I won't forgive myself, nor will it leave me alone. Besides, I suspect that Naruto will probably be drained out in such a level, that he won't even be able to move. You're the only medical ninja around, so you'll take care of him" Sasuke stood up, fixing his shirt "Madara _is _one of the Uchiha after all. And since he killed his own clan, it's my responsibility to clean the mess, which starts off from killing him"

"You still sound unreasonable to me" Sakura smirked, also standing up "but if that's what you feel, then it's ok with me" she, however, looked seriously into his eyes "as long as you come back alive" Sasuke smirked to her and flicked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Anything you say, miss" Sakura took his hand and chained her fingers with his, coming to stand be shinobi's side.

"I was serious, Sasuke"

"So was I"

-x-

Back at the Sand Village, it was still flooded with water. At the moment, one of the Bijuu, the giant rat, was caught by chakra-made octopus and dragged beneath the surface along with its controller. Suigetsu smirked to the sight.

"So who said only Kisame-san could make sea out of nothing" he was still holding Karin's dead body, feeling its warmth slowly evaporating. He took a glance at her face and his eyes immediately filled with furry. He looked back at the remaining Bijuu and saw it attacking. Suigetsu again smirked and without even moving a hand, he called another chakra-made octopus and captured the giant ox. However, everything went a little differently and the Rokubi was about to escape. This time, Suigetsu called out a giant whale and it jumped up from the water, swallowing both creatures and taking them under. The water boy sighed in a relief, absorbing all of the water back to himself. When it all came back to the normal desert, Juugo, Gaara and the Sand ninja came to him.

"We cannot thank you enough" Gaara said, looking right at Suigetsu and then down at Karin in his arms "I'm sorry for your friend"

"Well, nobody could predict she would do something like this…especially for someone like me" Juugo looked at the red-haired kunoichi with a sand expression.

"Should we take her to Konoha?" he asked.

"Yeah" Suigetsu agreed "that's where Sasuke is likely to return. He won't be happy though"

"Will you be alright here?" Juugo asked to Gaara. The Kazekage nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for your help" Suigetsu and Juugo nodded and kicked off the ground, heading to the direction of Konoha. Gaara watched them for a while, his memories lingering on the sad faces of Suigetsu and Juugo as they looked at Karin. _So this is what it's like…to loose someone precious... and watch them die. Even to know that that person died for your sake. What must he feel? That Suigetsu…_

-x-

Tsunade and the hooded man were standing in front of each other, prepared to charge at any moment. The sounds of fighting were audible in a distance, but half of it was taken away by a wind that had just passed the two.

"At least show your face, you coward" Tsunade demanded.

"You shouldn't toss around with words like that, Hokage-sama" Kabuto said, removing his hood "I might get angry and for a village to loose its Hokage at the moment like this is unbearable" Tsunade looked at the smirking man with glasses and couldn't believe her eyes: half of his face's skin was as pale as Orochimaru's and the same side's eye was just as like…even hair grew from grey to black. _What the hell is with this kid? It seems…as if half of Orochimaru's soul has passed into him…but it didn't take over… _Tsunade gasped as the realization came to her. _If half of Orochimaru's soul passed to this boy…that means his strength and chakra too. Now I see where his confidence is coming from: he'd might be twice as strong as I am…or more…NOT GOOD!!! _

"What's from, Hokage-sama?" Kabuto smirked "so surprised to see my new appearance?" Tsunade frowned.

"Shut the hell up!" she gathered some chakra into both her fists "you are responsible for the village's fall. And you will regret it!" she suddenly disappeared from her place and appeared behind Kabuto and was about to strike him, but Kabuto was already behind her: he punched Tsunade into her ribs and caused her to be blown away. The kunoichi barely managed to stop herself from flying by thrusting her hand into ground, but Kabuto was again faster than her: he was already appeared behind her and punched her again before Tsunade could react. This repeated few times until finally Kabuto stopped, giving Tsunade a break. The Hokage was kneeling to the ground, panting heavily. _Just as I feared, he's too strong. No matter what I'd try to do, he's always one step ahead. I need to think of something. He, there's nothing much, I'll just have to use my secret medical jutsu. Looks like Orochimaru got me cornered once again. Good work, old friend…just as always. _Tsunade smirked to a sudden memory of her, Orochimaru and Jiraya fighting as one…a long long time ago. The Hokage thought as she was making and signs: _What happened to us, huh? Different paths to be walked? Or something like it. Jiraya's dead, Orochimaru's somewhere else…or nowhere…and I'm here, fight all that's left of him. Forgive me, Jiraya, Orochimaru…this shouldn't have happened. _The violet rhomb on Tsunade's forehead suddenly disappeared and a large amount of chakra instantly spread around her body, making all wounds and scratched heal instantly. Kabuto watched this transformation with an interest of a scientist. _So this is the famous secret jutsu of Tsunade-hime. Interesting. She's using it already. Oh well, I didn't really want this to turn into such a mess, but then again…she's bringing this onto herself. _Kabuto prepared himself for a battle.

"It's not going to help, Hokage-sama" he said "with or without Bijuus, your village is nearing its end"

"Shut the hell up!" Tsunade yelled at him " what the heck do you know about this village? About its people? About being Hokage, goddamn you! NOTHING!" Tsunade ran to him with a speed, beyond comprehension of an eye "Now get LOST!" and she punched Kabuto, for the very first time in their fight.

-x-

Kakashi, Team Gai, Hinata and few medical ninjas were hurrying through the forest, sunlight slowly turning from soft yellow to orange.

"It's getting late" Ten-Ten noted.

"We can't stop. Sand Village is in no better condition that we are, so we gotta hurry" Kakashi answered to the note, but suddenly stopped, making an entire squad behind him hit the break and land on tree branches.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, looking around. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around.

"There are three people, moving towards us. It's those Hebi guys. But…the woman, Karin…she's…dead" Hinata said it with the voice, which indicated that she doesn't believe it herself.

"Dead?" Kakashi looked at the direction Hinata showed with confuse "what on Earth-" he was interrupted by a sudden whoosh of leaved and the Hebi landed in front of them: indeed, everyone saw that Karin was lying motionless in Suigetsu's arms.

"Yo" Suigetsu greeted the group "if you're going to the Sand, I suggest to take it easy and send only medical ninja. It's all over with the Bijuu and Sound stuff"

"I-I see" Kakashi nodded, deciding that it's better not to ask what happened "alright, you, medical squad, go ahead to aid the Sand. We will be returning to the Konoha. I suspect we're in worse condition after all"

"Roger!" the medical squad said and rushed ahead to the previous direction.

"Well then, shall we?"

"Yeah" Suigetsu and Juugo continued their way along with the Konohas. Hinata slowed down her pace and now was going equally with Suigetsu.

"I'm sorry about your friend" she said in her weak voice. Suigetsu only smirked.

"Thanks for concerning, sweetie. Even though she wasn't even my friend…I think"

"But you didn't let go of her for a long time, did you?" Hinata smiled "I think she knew it was worth it" was all Hinata said and rushed ahead, leaving confused Suigetsu behind. _Worth it, huh?_ He looked down at Karin's face. _Thank you. _

-x-

The Kyubi slashed across dragon's face with one of its tails, leaving a red mark there. The Hachibi fell back for a while, but then another attack of Kyubi followed, this time with all of its tails and claws. However, the dragon formed another fireball – this time twice as big as previous – and sent in at the attacking fox. The Kyubi was forced to retreat, but not without injuries: a side of fox's body was burnt and Naruto felt that as well.

"You ok down there, little rat?" the Kyubi growled, quickly healing itself.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said. However, he was panting heavily and slowly felt how his chakra is reaching its limits. The fox looked down at Naruto and its red eyes narrowed. _This boy won't be able to take it for long. If I don't finish this stupid dragon fast, my future existence will fall into serious consideration. It's better to be sealed in that brat than be floating somewhere in nothingness. Alright, here it comes. _The Kyubi gathered its chakra into a ball in front of its jaw and charged it into dragon: the Hachibi tried to block it with its tails and it succeeded, but not with another one. The Kyubi shot yet another giant ball of its chakra and this time, the Hacibi was thrown aback and could hardly stand up.

"Naruto. Few more and it will be over" the Kyubi said and formed another chakra ball.

"No problem" Naruto waved it from underneath. _Damn! I feel like my legs are made of water. I'll collapse any second now. Shit! I didn't think that this kind of control will take this much of guts. But that's ok. I've been into worse situations. I can do this! Believe it! Just a little more. _

The Kyubi shot two more balls of chakra at the Hachibi and they were successful. The fox gathered another ball and sent it at the dragon, which was already unable to stand up. _This is the last one. Everything else, if that man, controlling the Hachibi survives, it's up to Uchiha to take care of him. Naruto is already at his limit. _The last blast made the giant dragon explode. The range of the explosion spread widely and pushed Naruto away. The fox disappeared and left the blonde-haired boy to fly unconscious. He was about to hit a tree, but Sasuke caught him and dragged behind the tree and there they waited for the chakra-full wind to stop blowing. Sakura ran to them the moment it all stopped and checked Naruto's body: there, where the Kyubi's chakra leaked out, were bleeding wounds, caused by a serious burnt.

"Is he going to ok?" Sasuke asked when Sakura done her checking.

"Yeah. I can treat these wounds easily. It's only the matter of time until he'll regain consciousness though"

"Alright" Sasuke stoop and walked from behind the tree. He overlooked the distant place where the Hachibi was brought down and saw what he was expecting to see: a figure was slowly standing up from the centre of the burnt circle. Susuke's hands clenched into fists themselves as he saw the man he wanted to kill right now the most.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him with a worry.

"Take care of Naruto. I need to go there" he showed to the figure in a distance. Sakura stood up and looked at that direction as well. She gasped when she realized that it was Madara, still alive.

"It's him, right?" she still asked, as if not wanting to believe her eyes.

"Yes. It's him alright" Sasuke's eyes turned into Sharingan as he watched the figure more closely. He then suddenly grabbed Sakura around her waist and by pulling her close to him, kissed her roughly, as if trying to take the taste of her with him.

"If anything" he said silently as they finally broke off due to lack of air "take Naruto and run. Don't look back" and with that he rushed off.

-x-

Madara watched the man hurrying towards him, but then suddenly the figure disappeared. The shinobi looked around, but didn't have to look to far: Sasuke reappeared five steps away from him. The setting sunlight, finallt broken through the wall of dust, lighted up Sasuke and his eyes looked even redder than before.

"You look pretty beat up, Madara" he said not without sarcasm in his voice.

"Your friend there turned out to be stronger than I expected, however" Madara chuckled "looks like he wasn't strong enough after all"

"Come on, Madara" Sasuke drew out his sword and pointed it to the shinobi in front of him "you and I both know we only have enough chakra for one serious attack. If you use your Mangekyou, it will be over for you eventually. What's it gonna be, huh?" Madara again chuckled.

"You sound very confident. Nothing like those years ago" Madara smirked "you even managed to turn out to be dangerous. And here I thought I might use you somehow for my own benefit" Sasuke's grip around his sword tightened, his anger inside growing and spilling out with red flames in his eyes.

"Enough" Sasuke began to gather Chidori around his entire body and pump it into his sword, which he attacked to himself with wrapping snakes of his elemental recomposition. The sword was already shining brightly as with the light of Chidori and the sound of birds chirping was audible everywhere around. Madara, at the same time, made hand signs, but did nothing seeable. Sasuke, however, didn't like the smirk Madara still had on his face. _He might be planning to deflect my attack with Mangekyou and send it back to me. I know it's possible. That's why I need to make it so big that even Madara wouldn't have enough guts to take it. _Sasuke raised his free hand to the lips and closed his eyes, imagining the sight of one-hand hand sign on paper he saw few weeks ago. Then, he started to make the hand signs needed for the Fireball Jutsu. He blew out the fire and thrust it into the sword, combining the Lightening and the Fire.

"Take this!" he shouted and charged the attack to Madara, who only watched it with his eyes widened. Everything was suddenly taken by a blinding white light.

-x-

Kakashi and the rest of ninja with him were already back at Konoha, but even they felt the enormous amount of chakra released into the air.

"What could that be?" Neji wondered as they woke up from the sudden astonishment. Suigetsu smirked as he put a white blanket on Karin's head and watched her body being taken away by medical ninjas. They were at fighting-free zone of Konoha, since the battle was nearing its end and to Konoha's favor.

"It's Sasuke-kun probably" he said "poor Madara. Maybe he should've just stayed out of the picture"

"If that's what Sasuke-kun released at his opponent, that means it's all over" Rock Lee stated.

"You're probably right" Suigetsu continued smirking as he looked to the direction of setting sun "all we have to do now, is wait for him and the rest to come back"


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she felt the blinding light disappearing around her. Her vision came back to normal and she was able to see ahead of her: the sight made her gasp. The red sun, newly made distant crater and two shinobi, standing so close to each other that it was impossible to figure out who got whom. _Sasuke? No, it can't be. _

-x-

For a moment, Madara and Sasuke stayed still, but then…Madara spat out some blood. Susuke's sword was thrust into Madara's left shoulder and blood was spilling heavily from the wound. _Great. Now his aorta is cut. He should die in no time. Then again. _Sasuke suddenly felt the taste of blood in his own mouth and his gaze went down. He saw Madara's hand inside his left side, where ribs didn't protect the inner organs. Madara's hand was recomposed into sharp kunai-like form, but now it was returning to its original state.

"Damn" Sasuke cursed in a whisper. He pushed Madara away and his body collapsed to the ground as it was already numb. The man chuckled.

"Looks like you did it after all, little Sasuke" Madara said silently. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, his hand on the wound, which now hurt so badly that Sasuke's vision was getting blur.

"Shut up and die in silence" he said "you deserve it"

"Deserve?" Madara spat out more blood, feeling his heart stopping painfully "perhaps…but you…know…our clan…was in the way…of my goals….it was too strong…but now, it's over…"

"Yeah" Sasuke said, forcing a smile out through the pain "you lost. Your clan stopped you"

"But…now" Madara chuckled again, so silently that even Sasuke could hardly hear him "looks like…you're coming…with me" and that was the last words form him. The remaining Uchiha laughed to the sky before he collapsed on his back.

"You're damn right. Meet you in hell"

A dark blue sky, shining with first stars, a small blow of wind and somebody rushing past him was all Sasuke felt before drowning into darkness…

-x-

Tsunade slid through the ground, bruises quickly forming on the right side of her ribs. The Hokage felt her lings being out of air, so she coughed to catch some as she stopped herself from sliding. But to her surprise, all she got in hand full of blood and no air. _Damn! What did he do to me?! I can't breathe. DAMN! _Tsunade hit her belly and with another spat of blood she could finally catch some air. But this wasn't the end of her problems: Kabuto appeared to be still standing without a single scratch on him. Tsunade felt a sudden annoyance of his smirking smile.

"What is so funny?" she growled, slowly standing up.

"You, being so humiliated. To think that the great Tsunade-hime would go down so low" he suddenly looked towards the village and his smile changed: from a smirk into pity "oh well, looks like my own villagers were defeated. How unfortunate"

"And this is all you can say when you speak of your own people?!" Tsunade felt anger boiling inside.

"Well, they were useful until now, but that's pretty much all I can give to them" Kabuto made hand signs and smirked again "until we meet again, Tsunade. Do not consider me a coward. A smart warrior always knows when to retreat from the battle" and he disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Tsunade felt as if exploding. She hit the ground and made a hole there.

"Damn you, Kabuto!!!" she shouted. Suddenly, she felt her arms and legs grow weak and she collapsed to the ground. _Shit! My chakra is gone. Guess you were right, Shizune, I shouldn't use it too much. Damn that Kabuto. Where did he go? _

-x-

Kabuto appeared in a field, where rain was pouring down. It was night already, but the shinobi knew his way and walked straight ahead, right through the rain wall. _This time you win, Tsunade-hime. Have that pathetic village of yours. While I'm still alive and I'm here, in the village, Hidden in the Rain, there's no need to worry. _Kabuto smirked as he easily walked through large wooden gate and disappeared into the shadows of high houses.

-x-

Naruto slowly woke up from peaceful slumber, but all he could see in front of him were thousands of stars. He quickly sat up and looked around. _Oh, good, I'm still here. And it doesn't hurt one bit. Hey, but where's Sasuke…and Sakura? Don't tell me. _Naruto quickly stood up and ran towards the battlefield, where he and Madara fought before. What he found there greatly freaked him out: Sakura was sitting on the ground, her legs hugged with her arms and her head lying on her knees. Beside the kunoichi, a man was lying motionless.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered and ran to them. He kneeled to his friend and looked up at Sakura, whose head slowly rose to face him. The full moon illuminated her tired and sad face.

"He's alright" she said in weak voice "at least I hope so. I healed him, his inner organs and the wound, but…I don't know" a tear went down her cheek. Sakura brushed it away and talked on "I don't know how much blood he lost. His heartbeat is still weak…I don't know" Naruto watched her talking and her tears dripping on her legs. Then his gaze returned to Sasuke's pale face. Slowly, but surely, a smile crept into Naruto's lips.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura. He'll be alright" he said and this made the kunoichi gasp slightly "he never gives up, you know it. If he pulled through all those years with Orochimaru, then a fight with his own brother and" he turned to face another body, covered with Akatsuki cloak "the strongest member of his clan. He will sure pull through, you'll see" Sakura smiled gently to him.

"Right"

TWO MONTHS LATER

Sakura woke up from sudden blow of wind from the window. She sat up in her bed and looked to the source of her early wakening. A smile crept upon her lips, since she was sure to close the window yesterday evening. _Again, huh? He never changes. Could've at least stayed for the rest of the night. _The kunoichi went to the window and inhaled some cool early autumn air. She then turned to her wardrobe and began dressing up. _I still need to treat those poor guys at the hospital, but before that, I gotta go to the library to gather some material about poison. I still haven't figured them out. Oh well, seems like another half of day inside the library again. _

-x-

Naruto managed to wake up few hours later. He yawned in his bed and sleepily went to the shower. He looked at the mirror above the sink and slapped himself at both cheeks. _Nah, this doesn't help at all. I hate mornings. I'd erase them, if I had such a power. It is a thing, invented to torture people. I need Ichiraku's ramen for today, that's for sure. _Naruto splashed some chilly water on his face, but his eyes were still half shut. _Definitely ramen today. _

-x-

Sasuke was standing in front of tomb stone of his parents. Fresh while chrysanthemums were slowly moving with the tune of the wind, along with another few on the neighbor grave, where a single name "Karin" was carved. Sasuke slightly smiled when his gaze again turned to the grave of red-haired kunoichi. _Well, Suigetsu's gone somewhere, I suppose he still didn't let go of you. Hn, thought that you cared about him more than you showed. _Footsteps behind him pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Two months passed and only now you show up" Sasuke said out loud, knowing exactly who it was. Itachi stopped by his brother's side. He was no longer wearing the Akatsuki cloak, but plain black, matching his eyes.

"Don't make such a fuss about it" he said, his voice emotionless. They stood like that for a while, only slight autumn wind playing with white chrysanthemums and golden leaves.

"So, where are you going now?" Sasuke asked, not even looking to Itachi.

"I don't really have a certain goal"

"Figures" Sasuke sighed and turned away to walk back to the village "I see you, I guess"

"Yeah, probably" Itachi nodded, still looking to his parent's grave "take care"

"Yeah, you two" Sasuke said it with no emotion, but he smiled. Happily.

-x-

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's, eating ramen.

"Oh yeah, this is the best way to wake up, believe it!" he handed his bowl to the owner "another one, please!"

"Coming up" the man smiled and went on to prepare the meal.

"Thought that you'll be here" a familiar voice said from behind the blonde-haired boy. Sasuke lifted the curtain of the shop and sat by Naruto.

"Hey hey, gooooood morning!" Naruto greeted his friend with wide smile.

"It's noon" Sasuke said, looking to him with expression, saying "you're baka"

"Yeah? So what?" Naruto took another bowl from the owner and dug into it "ramen ish good a' a'y parth o' dayh" Naruto said, still sipping macaroni. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say"

"So, what brings you here anyway?" the blonde-haired shinobi asked "I thought you didn't like ramen"

"I don't. It's just Kakashi asked to look for you and say to come by the Third training ground. Said it's something important"

"Oh ok. I'll just have few more ramen and I'll be there"

"Be quick about it" Sasuke said before leaving the shop.

-x-

Sakura was sitting by the desk in the library, writing something down on the paper. She suddenly stopped and stood up, remembering she needed another book. The kunoichi went between the shelves, stroking her finger through the books of medical herbs. But when she was about to take the one she needed, another hand stopped hers. Sakura gasped from surprise, but then relaxed when she saw the owner of the hand.

"Sasuke. You scared m-" she couldn't finish, because Sasuke pulled her to himself and kissed her softly. Sakura smiled as they broke off and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you stay tonight? I've only found an open window" Sasuke too smiled.

"Sorry. I had some things to do"

"You always say that" she played a little with Sasuke's raven hair "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later" he said "now we gotta go. Kakashi wants us to gather at the Third training ground"

"What for?" Sakura asked as they were walking out to the daylight. Both were wearing light cloaks, since it was already cold outside.

"Who knows. He never really said anything but that it was important" the couple walked through the streets, their hands connected. This caused a major anger of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Did you hear anything?" Sasuke asked as they hear some girls squeak of anger.

"Nope, not a sound" Sakura smirked "do you think Kakashi will be late?"

"Probably. You know him"

After another half an hour, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting at the three poles of the training ground. Naruto was sitting on the ground, leaned against the pole, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes lifted to the slowly moving clouds. Sasuke was standing leaned against the pole, on which Sakura was sitting, her legs and arms crossed. And Kakashi was late.

"This man, honestly" the kunoichi said, her forehead frowned "couldn't he at least for this once change his habits"

"You're expecting the miracle" Sasuke said, but he also was annoyed. Naruto only chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, as if he'd do that"

"Oh, excuse me, were you talking about me?" a familiar voice came out of nowhere. Naruto suddenly jumped up when he saw Kakashi on the top of the pole he was leaning onto.

"N-n-not at all" Naruto waved his hand rapidly "just some old friend…right, guys?" he looked to Sakura and Sasuke for help.

"Right" Sasuke said as he pushed himself away from the pole "you're late again, Kakashi" he said with obvious annoyed tone.

"Yeah, it's sort of irritating to wait for you like this, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as she jumped down from the pole.

"My bad, my bad" Kakashi smiled guiltily "this time I really had to do some arrangements for the thing I called you here for"

"Yeah? And what's that?" Naruto asked with anticipation.

"Well" Kakashi slid his hand into pocket "I have a certain assignment for you there here" he pulled out a thing he wanted and showed it: bells.

"Here are three bells here and I want you to get them" Kakashi smiled. The three watched the bells and couldn't believe their own eyes.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. If it's three against one, then it's not fair" Sakura said, her face showing that it wasn't the case: for real, she thought that Sasuke, Naruto and herself were already too much for Kakashi to handle.

"Oh, but it's not going to be three on one" Kakashi clicked his fingers and a bunch of people appeared in front of them. It was Teams Gai, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Now I see" Sasuke smirked "the arrangement, huh?"

"Exactly" Kakashi smiled. Neji removed his ANBU mask (he was assigned a month ago).

"You ready, Naruto?" he asked as Kakashi tossed him one of bells.

"No sweat" Naruto smiled with tension. Sakura fixed her gloves and smirked to Ino.

"Ino, are you here as well? Gee , I thought you were too busy attaching flowers to those hair of yours" Ino boiled inside.

"You are so going to get for this one!" Shikamaru smirked as he looked to Sasuke after he caught a bell from Kakashi.

"Well, Uchiha, you caused much fuss. I need to see if it was worth it…although I gotta admit that this is such a pain"

"Right" Sasuke smirked back and pulled out his sword "make your move"

"Alright then" Kakashi said and everyone fell into silence "when I say start, you start, got that?"

"Yes!" everybody said in unison. Naruto smiled to the people around him. _Looks like I have a good bunch of friends now. And I also have the best one back. Life's back to normal…and it's sooooo good! _

"START!!!" Kakashi shouted and the fun began…

THE END

A/N: alright, I know this is unexpected, but I really wanted to finish this one…cause I kinda have another one in mind, lolz. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support, I really didn't expect people to like this so much…I'm really happy about it ;)) thanks, guys, you're the best ;)) I'll see you soon enough ;)) now then, Happy New Year everybody ;))


End file.
